Infamous
by baileygirl42
Summary: Clark defends Lex to his entire journalism class. Their relationship progresses over the years but Clark is keeping a new secret from Lex. What is it? ClarkLex SlashRelationship Fic
1. Infamous

Summary: Clark defends Lex again, only this time it's not to Jonathan; it's to his entire journalism class.

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Category: Pre-slash (Clark/Lex), drama, friendship

Spoilers: Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: I imagine this story to be in a universe somewhat like the one created by Ruby in the stories Promise and Not Yet (two of my all-time favorite CLex stories, go read them if you haven't!). The only exception is that in my story Chloe is at Met. U with Clark and gets along with Lex.

I am indebted to Ruby for her help in cleaning this up, I am looking for a beta but she generously offered to help me out for the time being. Many, many thanks to the fabulous Ruby!

I definitely take full responsibility for any errors.

Any feedback would be very helpful, but this is my first fic ever, so please be gentle.

**Infamous  
**

Chloe slouched down further in her seat beside Clark. They were seated near the front of the massive 500 plus person lecture hall that their "Journalism 312" class was held in.

They were supposed to be learning about writing headlines and cutlines, or journalism ethics, or verifying documentations, or anything else relevant to their chosen career paths. Along with his teaching, the professor give examples from his experiences 'back in the day' when he was a reporter; which would always lead to a story about his run-ins and dealings with the evil Luthors. So today, once again, Professor Reynolds was ranting about the immorality of Metropolis's resident playboy Lex Luthor, unaware that his best friend sat in his class fuming.

They were barely five minutes into the lecture this time, so they still had fifty-five minutes more to endure. Chloe just hoped Clark could keep his cool until the end of the class, when he could release some of his pent-up aggression, as usual, by ranting to her about evil Professor Reynolds.

Chloe never minded Clark's after-class ranting, she liked Lex well enough herself to be offended at Professor Reynolds bias against the Luthors. Not that Lionel didn't merit such antagonism, but Lex certainly didn't. She saw how hard he had been trying to break away from his father's influence and image, and redeem himself in the eyes of the world, as he was already in the eyes of Clark.

Clark, for his part, had a tight grip on the arms of his chair, trying desperately not to crush the armrests or otherwise do damage that would be noticeable to either Chloe or the other class members. Faulty workmanship and old facilities was an excuse he could only use so often to explain his accidents and he preferred to keep it for emergencies (besides, this was one of the new lecture halls on campus).

So Clark tried to distract himself in class as he usually did, it just wasn't working too well today. When he was bored in class or trying to distract himself as he was today, Clark would attempt to be his own thesaurus, coming up with words and their synonyms for as long as he could.

Clark loved words, which was a good thing since he was studying journalism. Clark was sure he knew more words than most of the students at Met. U. One time he had been waiting for Lex to finish a business call at his office at Lexcorp when he had accidentally speed-read through and memorized the dictionary. It was a good thing Lex knew his secret, because otherwise Clark would probably have freaked out about it. Instead he had told Lex and Lex had been intrigued and eventually made him laugh about it.

Lex always made him feel better about being his freakish self. Clark figured it was something to do with Clark's abilities and Lex's love of superheroes and comics, but then again, who ever heard of a superhero with speed-reading abilities. Not too likely.

Even as a journalism student Clark didn't often get to use his knowledge, doing so always brought comments on his papers that said 'trying too hard' or 'don't use obscure verbiage' and 'speak to the common people.' So generally Clark tried to tone down his vocabulary. But today he was sitting in his Journalism 312 class trying to distract himself so that he would not actually use his heat vision to fry his professor to a crisp. Not that this was an unusual occurrence in this class, in fact, every week Clark was forced to endure the same agony. Professor Reynolds really had no clue how often he had been at risk from a fiery death.

Today, Clark's attempts to distract himself were ineffective; he just couldn't focus his thoughts as usual. Frying Professor Reynolds made him think of words like immolation, combustion and flammable, which made him wonder why flammable and inflammable had the same meaning. Usually adding "in-" as a prefix to a word made it mean the opposite of the original, like effective and ineffective (as were his attempts to distract himself) or consistent and inconsistent (consistent being the inevitability of the professor's weekly Luthor rant). But then famous and infamous weren't exactly opposites either.

Infamous… that brought him right back to the lecture he was trying to avoid listening to, on the infamous Lex Luthor.

Every week he went to Professor Reynolds lecture with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He was sure if he wasn't Kryptonian he would have developed an ulcer by now.

Professor Reynolds definitely thought Lex was infamous. Clark could quote some of the weekly topics of the Luthor rant by heart after being in the class for two months now. The Luthors were criminals hiding in plain sight… most likely with mafia connections, the Luthors had probably paid off every official in town, they owned the Metropolis Police force… blah, blah, blah. On and on it went every week.

Clark figured that Lionel or perhaps even Lex in his wilder days had done something very nasty to Professor Reynolds to earn his eternal enmity. And if it was Lionel, well, even Clark could not begrudge the professor his hatred of Lionel, Clark has a violent dislike for the man himself. But Lex was another story; Lex had changed and was trying so hard to clean up his image.

What Clark hated the most was the fact that every person in the class was getting a biased view of Lex and most of them would then go out into the world as journalists. Just what Lex didn't need were more gossip-hungry journalists with a hate-on for him.

Everyone who knew Clark knew he was fiercely loyal to his friends, so Chloe knew how hard it was for Clark to keep quiet in class every week. But this week Clark was affected even more than usual. Clark knew this was because his feelings for Lex were in his thoughts anyways. Clark had been doing some hard thinking lately.

He had always known that he and Lex had a special bond. He even had some inkling that it included feelings that made him think of Lex in more than just 'friendly' ways. He had just assumed that eventually he or Lex would do something and things would progress in the 'more than friends' direction. But that just wasn't happening. Clark had flirted and teased and Lex had flirted back but never indicated there was more to the flirting than just good fun and Lex's ability to flirt with everyone and everything, even inanimate objects. Clark always had sexy images of Lex appear in his head whenever he saw one of those blue bottles of water.

Clark had never actually come out to his parents or friends and admitted he was gay (if that's what you called it when he wasn't even human). He figured there was time enough for that if he and Lex ever got into a relationship. But maybe Lex was waiting for Clark to actually come out and say it. Maybe Lex thought Clark wasn't seriously interested in having a relationship with him.

These were the thoughts that had been troubling Clark all week. 'Maybe Lex needed Clark to take a stand, in more ways than one,' Clark thought.

Clark slowly stood up and cleared his throat, interrupting the professor's diatribe against Lex's 'profligate' ways.

"Er, uhh, excuse me professor?" Clark called out.

Professor Reynolds had never been interrupted in his rant before and he turned to look at Clark, whose seat was quite close to the front of the lecture hall.

"Yes?"

"Um, excuse me professor. I uh… I mean no disrespect. But I don't think you should be speaking that way about the Luthors."

"I am sure you have a valid reason to hate the Luthors and I have no problem with you hurling invectives at Lionel Luthor, as I actually have reason to believe he is the devil." A few people in the classed tittered softly at that remark.

"But Lex Luthor has really reformed in the last few years. He is somewhat of a philanthropist actually, if you have been following current news."

"He's sponsored many charities, given money to Cancer research, even donated money to the children's hospital, and founded the Lillian Luthor Children's Charity. He's endeavoring to become a businessman whose reputation is completely above-board and without any hint of corruption. I am sure you are aware also, of the large amount of money he donated to this university, as you are currently lecturing in one of the new buildings built with the funds."

"Lex may have been wild in his younger days, there's no denying that, but how is that different from any other spoiled rich kid, and can you really blame him with a father like Lionel. His attempt to clean up his image and divorce himself completely from any association with his father should earn him some points."

"I really must respectfully ask you to refrain from accusing Lex of criminal activities which have no basis on fact and for which you have no evidence. I am sure you wouldn't want your students to learn about journalistic bias from you but instead about journalistic objectivity and integrity. Surely as a journalist yourself you can look at both his past and his present and see for yourself how he has changed?"

Clark knew his face was beat red and he actually felt slightly faint and breathless. He didn't think he'd taken a breath during that entire speech. He knew he had probably over 500 eyes on him at the moment but he was so angry that he didn't care. At the same time his parents had always taught him to respect authority figures so he tried to be delicate and respectful when basically publicly reprimanding his professor.

'He would never pass this class now,' he thought. 'Oh well, when I fail out of University I can get a job at Lexcorp.'

Clark knew that later he would be mortified to remember that he had done this, but Lex deserved better. He deserved to have his good deeds acknowledged, not be forever remembered by and reminded of his wild youth.

Clark felt like shrinking down into his seat as he waited for his professor's response, but he forced himself to remain calm and look his professor in the eye. He had nothing to be ashamed of; he was defending Lex, one of the best people he knew.

Professor Reynolds seemed a bit stunned. He blinked a few times and then opened his mouth to reply:

"Really, Mr… ?" the professor said expectantly.

"Kent"

"Mr. Kent, I am sure it is very nice of you to assume the best of everyone," the professor bit out, "but I can assure you that I have had dealings with both of the Luthors and I know what I am talking about. Perhaps you should return to your seat and keep your opinions to yourself."

"No sir, perhaps you should keep your opinions to yourself and let the facts speak for themselves. Lex has been reformed for the past five years, regardless of your past dealings with him. You denigrate him in front of all these people and aren't allowing for him to be able to change or attempt to improve himself."

"Surely you did things when you were a kid that you aren't proud of now, surely you've learned from past mistakes. Why can't you allow that Lex has too?"

"Mr. Kent, people like the Luthors don't learn from their mistakes, they just pay people off to forget about them and make them go away."

"That's not true sir. Lex is a good person, one of the best I know, and I don't think it speaks well of you that you are so prejudiced against him that you can't see the truth."

"Oh, so you're claiming to know Lex Luthor now, are you? Read all about him in the rag mags and decided you're best friends huh? Now who's deluding themselves?" the professor said maliciously.

"I doubt that Lex Luthor would hang out with anyone not in his elite and wealthy crowd," the professor said slyly, as he looked at Clark's well-worn clothes and ratty backpack with disdain.

"Then again I'd have to say how wrong you are, Professor. Lex doesn't judge people by their wealth or lack of it, as you seem to do."

"Hah, you know Lex Luthor? Not likely," the professor laughed again.

At this point Chloe stood up. "You're wrong professor. Clark does know Lex and so do I. Clark and Lex have been best friends for years."

"Really? So you're both buddies with Lex Luthor then? He's just a regular guy that you call up and chat with, go hang out with. Heh."

"No, he's not a regular guy, he a great guy and a great friend. He's loyal and trustworthy; he's certainly not a prejudiced bigot like you."

"Really, Mr. Kent? Why don't we just call him up for a little chat then?" and Professor Reynolds pointed to the big conference phone that sat on his desk at the front of the room. (The phone was used to conference call various guest lecturers who were reporters around the world; enabling the students to ask questions to journalists actually working in the field.)

Clark hated to give in to such blatant tactics, he was practically being dared to 'prove it' but now he really wanted to prove Professor Reynolds wrong, so he gave in.

"Fine," Clark said as he worked his way past the other students seated in his row and down the aisle to the front.

The professor hit a few buttons on the phone and a dial tone sounded. Clark dialed the number to Lex's private line. Lex's secretary Laura answered the phone promptly.

"Hi Laura, this is Clark. Is Lex busy right now?"

"Hi Clark, he's in a meeting with some gentlemen from Tokyo, but I know he wouldn't mind you interrupting him."

"No, No, Laura, please don't interrupt him if he's busy," Clark said but it was too late, she had already transferred him to Lex's desk.

"Lex Luthor"

"Hi Lex, It's me."

"Oh hey Clark," Lex said warmly. "Aren't you supposed to be in your journalism class right now?"

"Uh, yeah Lex, actually I, uh, I am in my journalism class right now."

"You are? Then why are you calling me?"

"Actually, uh, I'm so sorry, I'll explain this to you later, but uh, you're on speaker phone in front of the entire class and uh…"

Now that Clark actually had Lex on the phone, he realized he didn't want to say why he had called him. Lex would get angry, and while yes, Lex was reformed, he was also very protective of his friends and Clark didn't want Lex doing anything to Professor Reynolds (as if the guy needed any more reasons to hate the Luthors).

But Clark was a bad liar, and not very good at thinking on his feet, while Lex, on the other hand, was very astute and good at figuring things out.

"Is someone giving you a hard time, Clark? Tell me what this is about."

Clark didn't want to lie outright to Lex, so he said "Don't worry Lex. There's no problem. We just wanted to ask you about the, uh, yeah, the Lillian Luthor Children's Charity. Could you tell us a little bit about it? The class is very interested in it."

"Nice try Clark, but don't bother. I can only imagine why you are calling me in the middle of class. Someone said something nasty about me and you tried to defend me didn't you? I appreciate your efforts Clark, but some people only remember the bad about me and can't see past my misspent youth."

At this point Chloe decided to pipe up and let Lex know what was really going on, since it seemed that Clark never would. Unlike Clark, Chloe thought Professor Reynolds deserved whatever he got after all the agony he'd put Clark through over the past two months.

"Hey Lex, it's Chloe here"

"Hi Chloe, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Sure Lex, our professor, Professor Reynolds was going on about the evils of the Luthors and Clark decided to defend you. When he got to the part about being a good friend the professor was very skeptical about Clark actually knowing you, so he practically dared Clark to call you. Now that everyone knows Clark was telling the truth about knowing you, hopefully they will also believe the rest of what Clark was saying, but it's doubtful. Anyways, that's it Lex. I imagine we can let you get back to your meeting now, right Clark?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, Chloe. Lex, thanks for helping me out and so sorry to bother you and bring you into this, you'd better get back to your meeting now."

"No problem, Clark, anything for a friend. Bye Clark. Bye Chloe."

"Bye Lex," they chorused together.

And with that the connection closed. The entire lecture hall sat still in their seats, stunned by how wrong Professor Reynolds had been proven.

Clark moved back to his seat by Chloe and sat down.

"I'm sorry we had to go through that Professor. I wish we didn't have to, but I hope that you can at least believe some of what I've said about Lex now. And I'm sorry I interrupted your lecture, please accept my apology and please continue."

"Well, Mr. Kent, now that I have your permission to continue I believe I will," he sneered, to cover his embarrassment.

Clark sighed dispiritedly, he felt as though it had all been for nothing and he slouched down further into his seat. He was now seriously contemplating dropping this class, which was a required course for his Journalism major, and perhaps switching majors.

Maybe Lex was right; maybe he should have majored in science instead. At least then the subject of Lex might never come up. But that wasn't true was it? Lex was a scientific genius and Lexcorp was coming up with breakthrough research all the time. There was nowhere he could go that Lex's name wouldn't come up. Usually that would have made Clark happy but today it just made him depressed.

It was true that Clark liked to believe the best of people, but this class was starting to destroy his faith in humanity – and journalists in particular. Did anyone try to see the good? Did anyone believe in innocent until proven guilty anymore? Clark just didn't think so.

He tried to listen to the rest of Professor Reynolds's lecture, as the professor endeavored to stay on topic for the duration, with no further tangents or angry outbursts. Finally the lecture was over and, just as the professor was about to dismiss them, the door at the back of the lecture hall opened and the professor looked up.

He gaped as he stared at the newcomer and the rest of the class turned to look.

There stood Lex Luthor, looking cool and suave, and oh so metropolitan. He smiled and waved at Clark and Chloe.

"Class over?" he asked, looking at the professor.

Lex walked down the aisle to the front of the room.

"Professor Reynolds, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" he asked smoothly.

He looked over at Clark and Chloe "I'll see you guys outside in a minute, okay?"

He then turned back to Professor Reynolds, who shouted to the class "Class dismissed."

As the students filed out, everyone, including Clark and Chloe, kept shooting furtive glances back as Lex and the professor stood whispering at the front of the room. Clark hung back letting others leave ahead of him as he unashamedly used his super-hearing to listen in on their conversation.

Lex was saying something about the school's Dean, Lex's large donation of money to Met. U and scholarships he had funded over the years.

"I would hate to think this would have any effect on Clark's education or his ability to continue in your class. I understand that this class is required for Journalism majors and I will speak to the Dean personally about having you replaced if this affects Clark negatively."

"You may have noticed Clark likes to see the best in people. This makes those around him strive to live up to his expectations. I may have changed my wild ways, but I have no qualms about doing damage to your reputation by speaking to the Dean. As it seems you have no qualms damaging mine to an entire class of impressionable students. If I hear anything further on this matter, or hear about my name being spoken again in your classroom, I will have my lawyers contact you with a Slander suit."

"Make no mistake, I have no wish to do this; please do not force me to. Do we have an understanding?"

Professor Reynolds nodded to Lex. "Yes, Mr. Luthor."

Lex nodded tersely at him and turned to leave. As he walked up the aisle towards the slowly exiting students, Lex met Clark's eyes with a smile. Lex knew Clark had listened in on the conversation and didn't mind. Lex knew where he stood with Clark.

When they met in the aisle they turned to leave together, along with Chloe who had waited with Clark.

"So Lex," Clark asked with a smirk, "how was your meeting?"

"Very short," said Lex with a genuine smile. "Do you guys want to go to lunch, since I'm here now?" Lex asked.

"Sure Lex," Chloe and Clark said together.

Clark put his arm gently around Lex's shoulders and gave them a squeeze "Thanks Lex."

"No problem Clark, as I said anything for a friend."

Clark grinned to himself as they walked out the doors into the sunshine, the steps of the building were lined with students who were obviously watching and waiting for Lex to come out. The Lexcorp limo was parked at the curb out front and the chauffeur was waiting patiently at the side of the car, ready to open the door for them.

Clark smiled to himself. Lex always made him feel special, just being in his presence made Clark's day better, but today Lex had made him feel like the most important person in Lex's world. What Lex didn't know was that Lex was also the most important person in Clark's world and it was time he knew that. Clark would be sitting down to have a long talk with Lex later today and maybe then Clark could thank Lex with more than a hug.

Clark felt elated at his resolution to advance things between him and Lex. Today was turning out to be a great day after all.

Clark turned to Lex "Let's go to Santori's, okay Lex? I feel like having Italian."

"Sure Clark, whatever you say."

The chauffeur opened the door for them and they all climbed into the limo. Well, actually Lex got in quite gracefully; Clark had followed Chloe into the limo, tripped and almost taken her down to the seat with him. He righted himself quickly while Chloe snickered at him.

"Klutz," she whispered to him.

"Just trying to cop a feel Chloe," he joked. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Ha, ha Kent. If I didn't know you played for the other team I'd be flattered," she laughed.

Clark blinked a few times to get past his shock. Well, it looks like it wasn't going to be as hard to come out to his friends as he thought. Maybe his parents had guessed it too and that would save him the agony of telling them, with his luck, probably not though. Oh well, any embarrassment he felt in telling his parents would be worth it if he got to be with Lex.

He looked over to find Lex sitting very still with a questioning look on his face. Perhaps he was waiting for Clark to refute Chloe's remark, but Clark just smiled at him and winked.

"Later," he mouthed to Lex while Chloe's head was turned. Lex gave Clark's body a thorough going over, with a sensuous look on his face, when their eyes met Lex held Clark's gaze and smirked back at him.

Oh yes, Clark thought, this day was turning out amazingly well. He couldn't wait to get Lex alone, the anticipation buzzed through his body as he settled back into the comfortable seats in the limo.


	2. Cafeteria Food

Summary: Set 2 years after 'Infamous.' Just a little vignette, a look into Clark's life down the road in his relationship with Lex. (Hints at possible future Mpreg.) 

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: PG-13, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

I definitely take full responsibility for any errors.

Any feedback would be very helpful, but this is my first fic ever, so please be gentle. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO YEARS LATER...  
**

**Cafeteria Food**

Clark sat in the cafeteria eating dinner and daydreaming. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He was almost finished his third year at Metropolis University and he found his courses laughably easy, which left him a lot of time to think of other things - much more pleasant things. Like, for example, Lex. His _boyfriend_! (This concept still felt so wonderful, even after almost 2 years together, that Clark smiled every time he thought the word.)

So Clark sat in the cafeteria daydreaming about Lex's many attributes; his leanly muscled and completely bald body, his very talented hands, his skillful lips. Clark found everything about Lex sexy and maybe he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts right now in public. Not a good idea, Clark had been feeling particularly horny for the last day or so and he didn't want to think about what that might indicate.

He had thus far managed to hide his body's three month cycle from Lex, and every time it recurred he had managed to avoid Lex. The first time it had happened Lex had been away on business in Tokyo thank goodness, or Clark was sure he would have told Lex right away. Clark had spent those first three days laying in an icy bath-tub and getting out only to run to the store for more ice. His body had run so hot, not that his body didn't already operate higher than human body temperature, but this was even more extreme. His body had been hot, his superpowers had acted up, making him sensitive to everything and he had felt only one thing, extremely, extremely horny, for one person only, Lex.

Since Lex already knew about the alien thing and his body was acting so weird, he was sure if Lex had been home he would have told him and Lex would have figured it out right then. Unfortunately for Clark he was not so quick on the uptake and he had simply wanted to forget about it once it was over, so he had put it out of his mind until three months later when it had happened again. That's when he had sorta figured it out. His body worked on a three month cycle and since he was so extremely horny for those three days every three months, he could only assume it was striving for one thing. And that one thing was something that Clark never wanted to be, preg….. No, he couldn't even think it in his own mind. It was too much, too weird, too alien for him to even contemplate.

So in response, he had managed to be too busy studying or pretending to go home to visit his parents every time he experienced this feeling, and thus avoid Lex and whatever consequences having sex with Lex during that time would result. And this was something about his freaky alien self that he did not want Lex to know, ever. Clark was raised as a human male and that was it, period. Lex would probably want to talk about it and would maybe, in the future, want to explore this idea, which was not an option in his mind. So therefore, this was, once again, a secret that he kept from Lex, which he had promised himself he would not do, after telling Lex about his alien heritage, so of course he felt incredibly guilty.

He definitely needed to check his calendar to check if this feeling was attributed to his "cycle" or just to the sexiness that was Lex.

Suddenly his cell phone rang loudly in his pocket.

Clark jumped slightly in surprise, annoyed that his super-speed didn't seem to stop him from reacting and annoyed at his super-hearing as he winced at the shrill sound it made.

'Ugh, stupid superpowers acting up again' he thought. He hated his body and its stupid Kryptonian cycle, but he hastily steered his thoughts clear of that topic again.

His super-hearing had never appreciated the piercing ring of his cell phone but Clark had never bothered to change the ring tone, even though he'd had the phone for a few months already.

He made a mental note to ask Chloe to do it for him – she'd pick something cool for him hopefully – all this ran through his mind in the split second it took for him to take the phone out of his pocket.

He flipped open the phone and hit the Send button with his forefinger.

Thank goodness he didn't have to dial anything into the tiny keypad just to pick up an incoming call.

Clark rarely used his cell phone for outgoing calls. Lex had purchased the phone for Clark. This meant it was the most up-to-date, most expensive and most high-tech phone available anywhere – which also meant it was small… tiny, minuscule even.

And although Clark had grown into and became accustomed to his body over the years, he was still aware that he had large hands and feet (and other important bits of his anatomy were similarly proportioned, but that at least was hidden from the casual viewer – to Lex's delight).

Large hands notwithstanding, using his puny cell phone and trying to dial using the little number pad made Clark feel as though he were trying to dial with large woolen mittens on his hands.

He invariably misdialed and he always needed several attempts, thus, on the whole Clark had a sudden predilection for pay phones, and he knew the location of every one on campus and the surrounding area.

Not that he would ever tell this to Lex. Lex had been so pleased with himself for finding a gift for him that both he and his parents agreed he could keep. And Clark loved nothing better than to please Lex, in any way possible.

And although Lex and his parents agreed _for once_, they were motivated by different goals. His parents, by the idea of his safety and being able to call for help should anything Kryptonite-related happen to him. Not that this was likely, now being at Met. U and away from Kryptonite central, i.e. Smallville, but his parents still worried.

Lex, on the other hand, while always concerned for his safety, just wanted to be able to call his boyfriend anytime, anywhere and yes, probably like his parents track him down too.

But regardless of how they saw it, he knew they were both motivated by their desire to see to Clark's best interests, even if his parents couldn't quite understand that completely yet. His parents were aware that Lex knew all his secrets, but his parents still didn't know that he and Lex had been dating for almost two years. Clark didn't even know how to approach that subject with them.

Clark answered the phone, already knowing it would be Lex calling.

"Clark Kent"

"Hey Clark, how are you?" Lex was always so formal and polite on the phone, it was kinda funny. Like a ritual, or a lesson drummed into him early in life, he always inquired about Clark's wellbeing before getting to the point of his call.

"Good, Lex. And you?"

"Okay, Clark. Where are you?"

"In the cafeteria. Why? Did you need me for something?"

"I always need you Clark" Lex said huskily and then laughed.

"No rush though. There's just something down in the labs that I wanted to show you. There's a new project we're working on and I think you might be interested in it. Let me know when you can come by later."

"No problem Lex, I can be there in two minutes."

There was a slight pause on the other end and Lex queried:

"Um, Clark, did something change recently? Did your speed increase even more? I mean I know you're supersonic and all but the campus cafeteria is still a long ways away."

"Ha ha. No, Lex, nothing's changed. I'm not at the campus cafeteria. I'm at the Lexcorp cafeteria; which is why I'm quite confident I can be up to your office in two minutes."

There was another brief pause as Lex assimilated that bit of info before he continued.

"Clark"

"Yes Lex?"

"Why are you eating at the Lexcorp cafeteria?"

"Because I like it here."

"Really?" Lex asked doubtfully.

"Yes, really. It's much quieter than anyplace on campus and I come here sometimes to work. Plus I really like the food here Lex, way better than anything on campus. In case you didn't know, the cook is really good. And besides, the cafeteria ladies are nice to me. They like me."

"That's not surprising Clark, everyone likes you." Lex said indulgently. Part of Clark's charm still remained that he couldn't comprehend his own appeal and never seemed to realize when he looked in the mirror that he looked like a model or a sculpture of a Greek god.

"Hmmm" Clark said non-committally.

"So you really like the food there?" Lex asked again.

"Yes, really."

"Okay" Lex said. And that was that.

Clark went up to see Lex and they went down into the Lexcorp labs to see whatever it was that Lex thought would interest Clark.

But the next day when Clark stopped by to visit Lex, Lex handed Clark a cafeteria food card (similar to his Met. U cafeteria card) and told him the payment would be taken care of, and that he was welcome to eat at Lexcorp's cafeteria as often as he liked.

This make Clark feel all warm and mushy towards Lex, which led to him convincing Lex that they should make their way up to the Lex's penthouse for a short work break and neglecting to come back to work that day (Clark was done with his classes for the day and had already ascertained from his calendar that his three day "cycle" was still two weeks away).

Lex loved to look after Clark and while he would never admit it out loud to anyone, Lex's possessive tendencies turned him on.

Also, unknown to Clark, the cafeteria staff, the ladies who worked there and the cook, were quite surprised to find a hefty $2,000 bonus in each of their paychecks that week. Which came along with a picture of Clark and a small dossier on Clark Kent's favorite foods, likes and dislikes and told to keep up the good work and continue to make him happy.

Not much later Clark cashed in his Met. U food card, he figured he could use the cash, he just wouldn't mention it to his parents.

TBC.  



	3. Feeling Trapped

Summary: Set 7 years after 'Cafeteria Food.' Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Hints at possible future Mpreg.) 

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: PG-13, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

Any feedback would be very helpful, but this is my first fic ever, so please be gentle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

**Feeling Trapped**

Clark sat at his desk in the Daily Planet newsroom worrying. Clark was sure if he was not Kryptonian he would have developed an ulcer, tension headaches and several other stress-related maladies.

Normally Clark worried about his dual life, about whether someone (i.e., Lois and then the entire world) would learn about his secret identity or whether Lex was working too hard or if Lionel Luthor has some nefarious plot going on (which was a given, really).

Today (and for the last week) Clark had had other problems on his mind. He had been keeping a secret from Lex, (something he had vowed to himself he would never do once he and Lex had both come clean and he had told Lex _all_ his secrets) but things had escalated even more over the last week or so.

Keeping this secret from Lex bothered him immensely but he had justified it to himself by avoiding Lex (i.e., patrolling every spare second he had) and telling himself he would tell Lex _when_ he saw him next.

Clark knew he was making things worse for himself, worrying was not helping, the situation would not go away and Lex would only be angrier with him when he found out Clark had kept this from him for a week.

Clark wanted to tell Lex, he really did, he just didn't know where to start and avoiding the issue was more for his sake and sanity than anything else. Plus he needed Lex's help to figure out what to do.

Clark sighed loudly. At least he had not had an "incident" while at the Daily Plant yet, but that could easily change. He should probably ask Perry for a leave of absence until this thing was solved.

He rubbed his sore chest absently, his problems weighing on him heavily. He felt like he could never escape his Kryptonian freakishness.

Once again his Kryptonian family crest was burned into his chest. This hadn't happened to him since his lost summer in Metropolis when he was 16, only this time he was not entirely sure what Jor-El wanted from him.

Oh, he had a pretty good idea, and this is why he was so worried and unable to broach the subject with Lex. He had a feeling this had a lot to do with Lex, and his relationship with Lex. But whether Jor-El approved or not, Clark didn't know, and didn't want to know.

Knowing the AI/Jor-El as he did, Clark figured the issue revolved around the issue of heirs for the house of El and not allowing the Kryptonian people to die out completely.

His guess was that either Jor-El disapproved of their relationship and wanted him to give up Lex and get together with some girl, or that Jor-El approved and wanted something from Lex and him, something Clark was not willing to give. He did not think his body "cycled" every few months without reason after all (a fact he still had not talked with Lex about either, although he thought Lex may have guessed it, the man had a genius IQ after all, nothing slipped by him).

Either way, Clark didn't want to know and just wished that his Kryptonian father/the AI would butt out of his life forever

This is what Clark was pondering on an early Wednesday morning as he sat at his desk across from Lois, letting the noise of the newsroom drone on around him.

'Be a man Kent' he told himself silently, 'Make a decision.'

Tonight, tonight he would quit avoiding the issue and talk to Lex. Then tomorrow he and Lex could go to the fortress and confront Jor-El together to get some answers.

Whew, that helped. Already his heart felt lighter now that he had decided on a course of action.

Lois was muttering to herself as she typed away at her computer.

"Lois, I'm going to get another coffee. Want one?" he asked. It never hurt to feed Lois' caffeine addiction or try to stay on her good side. Although her personality was so mercurial that one could never tell which action would merit her thanks or set her off on a rant. She seemed to be in a fairly good mood so far today though.

"Sure Clark. Double cream, double sugar," she said.

It didn't matter how long they had worked together (5 years) or how often he got her coffee, she always told him how she liked it, and it ticked Clark off that she treated him like a child or thought him too stupid to remember.

Ugh. No use taking offense at Lois being Lois, especially when it had never bothered him on any other day. He was probably just grumpy and over-sensitive today (and no, thank goodness it was not time for another one of his body's cycles).

Clark got up and had only taken three steps away from his desk when 'IT' happened.

Clark stopped mid-stride and couldn't go any further. He felt like he had walked into a wall. It was a very perplexing feeling for him, especially as there were not many things that were immovable in the face of his Kryptonian strength. _Not even walls!_

He put his hand out in front of him and he could feel it buzzing along his palm, like low-level electricity. He had walked into some kind of force field.

Clark looked around surreptitiously. No one seemed to have noticed his immobility yet. He pushed against it with all his might and nothing happened. Weird!

He gave in and turned around to go back to his desk, but he couldn't. He was trapped standing 5 feet away from his desk and couldn't move except to turn around in a circle.

Uh oh. This was not good. Sad as it was, Clark was actually hoping that some criminal had discovered his secret and was messing with him. But the improbability of anyone being able to restrain him lead him to acknowledge that this was probably Jor-El, forcing the issue. At the Daily Planet! In the middle of the day! With everyone there!

Panic, sheer panic set in. What to do. What to do.

There was only one option, do what he always did when he had a problem; call Lex.

But he couldn't move and unluckily (but when had he ever had good luck) he could see his cell phone sitting on the edge of his desk. So close, yet unobtainable. He would have to ask Lois for help.

"Lois" he called. She ignored him.

"Lois." She never looked up.

"Double cream, double sugar, Clark. Jeez, you'd think you'd be able to remember that by now" she said.

"Lois, please, please come over here, I need your help."

That got her attention and she walked over to him.

"Lois, this is going to sound strange but I need you to do something for me without asking questions. I will explain, but I need you to do this for me first. Please, please Lois, this is an emergency."

Now she looked intrigued. Any good reporter worth their salt loved a mystery, and Lois loved them more than most.

"I need you to get my cell phone from my desk and hit speed dial one. Ask for Lex and tell him that I am at the Planet and need him to come here right away. Tell him it's an emergency and that it has to do with Father, don't say 'my father,' just say 'Father.' And tell him I need him to bring The Key. Have you got that?"

She raised her eyebrows at him but just went and grabbed the phone off his desk. She dialed and began speaking, Clark listened in as she followed his instructions while he also tried to discreetly feel all the way around himself at the barrier.

He kicked at it near his feet and pretended to stretch to feel it above his head. It was as though he were standing in a cylindrical tube that he could feel but not see, and definitely not get through.

It was such a strange feeling to be this helpless. He had not been exposed to Kryptonite for so long (Lex had cleaned up Smallville and the surrounding area years ago) and he had gotten accustomed to feeling so powerful, so invulnerable.

This strange occurrence reminded him of how his body had felt when Eric Summers had stolen his powers. This reminder was not a welcome one, it was not an easy feeling for him.

He needed to be strong and invincible. He needed to be strong in order to protect his loved ones, Lex, his parents, Chloe, Pete, yes, even Lois, and the populace of his chosen home, Metropolis.

His Superman act had become much more to him than a costume he put on, it was an important part of who he was now. It had also fed his hero complex and his guilt, at not being able to help more people, at the same time.

Clark could hear the tension in Lex's voice as he spoke with Lois. He was curt with Lois as he asked her for more information and she told him she didn't know anything else, just what Clark had told her to say.

Lex acknowledged her response with a "hmmm" and then hung up. It was only seconds later that Clark heard the whine of the helicopter start up on the Lexcorp roof (the building adjacent to the Planet) and he felt a rush of warmth at the thought that Lex would be there in about 10 minutes.

10 minutes seemed like an eternity but Clark knew it was not and silently thanked Lex's cool-headed and speedy actions in a crisis (even when Lex was not sure what the crisis was yet).

Clark sighed again. And he'd thought he had problems earlier this morning. It just proves that it can always get worse.

Hopefully no one else would notice geeky Clark Kent standing awkwardly 5 feet from his desk for the next 10 minutes.

There was certainly one person who wouldn't let it go. Lois had returned his cell phone to his desk and walked over to him.

"So, what's this all about Smallville?"

"I, uh… um Lois… (he'd better tell her, he could always give her the kiss of Lethe later)… Lois, I'm, that is to say, I'm uh… trapped. I can't seem to move right now. There's some sort of force field around me.

TBC.

TBC.


	4. Lex Arrives To Save The Day

Summary: Set 7 years after 'Cafeteria Food.' Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Hints at possible future Mpreg.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: PG-13, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

Any feedback would be very helpful, but this is my first fic ever, so please be gentle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lex Arrives To Save The Day**

"What are you talking about Clark? There's nothing there. Look." As Lois reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, her expression changed from exasperated to excited in a split second, as her hand touched the barrier surrounding Clark.

"Clark, this is so cool. Where do you think it comes from? Who would have the technology to do this? Do you think this has anything to do with Superman?" she fired the questions rapid-fire at Clark without leaving him time to respond.

What to tell her now, though. Better make something up to keep her quiet and on his team. Bribing always worked well with Lois.

"Lois, I think maybe it does have to do with Superman" he told her enticingly. "I have a hunch that someone thinks I know where Superman is and maybe they want me to take them to him. If I promise to let you write up the entire story and give you an exclusive interview with Superman, do you think you could help me keep this quiet from the rest of the staff?" he asked her imploringly.

Lois got that glint in her eye that she always got when working on a story that involved Superman. "Sure Clark, good idea. We'll keep this a secret to protect you and Superman and get a great story out of it afterwards."

While talking Lois had been feeling all around the outside of the force field surrounding Clark, much as he had done from the inside. She made her way all the way around him and then back to the front where she stood facing him with her hand touching the invisible obstacle in front of him, he put his hand out to mirror hers but the barrier remained and their hands could not touch.

"So…" Lois began slowly "what does Lex Luthor have to do with any of this? And how do you happen to have his direct line as Speed Dial One on your cell phone?"

"Look Lois, I know this will probably make you pissed off at me, for keeping things from you, but it's my personal life and I like to keep some things private. This just happens to be one of them. So here's the thing… Lex and I have known each other for years, and I usually call him when I need help. I figure with his connections and his intellect he can help me figure out who is behind this and get me out of this stupid force field. So please Lois, just cooperate for now and yell at me later!"

"Fine" Lois huffed at him. "Then at least explain to me this business about 'Father' and 'The Key' hmmm? What's that all about? Some kind of secret organization or code word or what?"

"It's just a code word that Lex and I use, he know what it means and he knows it means I need help, so he should be here right away. As for 'The Key' business, it's a way for me to contact Superman (lie, lie, lie) and Lex knows where it is."

"What!" Lois screeched loudly, and the entire newsroom turned to look at her. She glared at them all as if offended by their looks; and quickly came up with a cover story. "Don't worry folks. Nothing to be concerned about. I just received a major shock, that's all. Clark Kent has a date. Who would've guessed it was possible?"

Clark shot her a dirty look, but at least they were no longer the sole focus of the entire newsroom. Thank goodness!

Lois spoke much softer this time but there was still an angry edge to her voice, "Do you mean to tell me that you have had a way to contact Superman all this time and never shared that with me? I can't believe you consider us partners when you've been keeping this kind of vital information from me!"

"Calm down Lois, I don't think he gave it to me so that you could use it to call him up for an interview, or a date" he added snidely.

"Ha, maybe he did, maybe he's lonely and he gave it to you so that you'd give it to me. Did you ever think of that?"

"That's a stretch Lois. He's Superman, the Man of Steel and all that jazz. He doesn't seem the shy type. I think if he wanted to ask you out, he'd just do it. Besides, I get the expression that he swings the other way, if you know what I mean, Lois."

"Ha, that's probably just wishful thinking out your part Clark."

"Nevermind Lois, can we just focus on the crisis at hand instead of creating others? If you'll remember, I'm currently _trapped_. So here's what I need you to do. Go up to the roof and meet Lex's helicopter, which should be here any minute, and bring him down here to me. And try to be inconspicuous while you're at it please, Lois?"

"Fine, I'll go get Lex for you, but after this is all over you and I are going to have a long talk redefining the parameters of our partnership, 'cuz it seems like you've really been holding out on me.

As for being inconspicuous, I think you'll find you'll have a harder time at that than I will, standing out here in the hallway doing nothing, even considering that I'll be leading a certain _bald billionaire_ through a _news office_."

As Lois stalked off, Clark realized she was right. He needed to come up with an excuse for standing like a dolt in the corridor beside his little office (read, cubicle he share with Lois). He searched his pockets for some inspiration frantically, if only he had his cell phone, he could pretend to be talking to a contact or something. But no such luck. Lint, gum and some spare change in his pockets yielded no inspiration either.

Man, he was just so sick of trying to come up with plausible lies all the time that his brain refused to help him this time. His only hope was that Lois returned quickly with Lex before anyone noticed him standing there awkwardly.

A few minutes later, thankfully, Clark could hear Lois and Lex in the stairwell and he gave a sigh of relief. Almost there, almost there! Lex will fix everything, he always does.

Unfortunately he had relaxed too soon, and his luck held out as usual, bad luck that is. At just the moment when Lex and Lois exited the stairwell and came around the corner towards Clark, Perry White came out of his office and noticed Clark standing still in the center of the newsroom.

"Kent" Perry bellowed.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing standing around? Where's Lois?" he asked just as he saw her approaching. "There you are. Kent's standing around here. Both of you get back to work."

"Yes, sir!" they replied together.

Clark promptly turned around 180 degrees to huddle together with Lois, thereby blocking Lex from Perry's view.

Lex rushed to Clark's side and put his hand on Clark's shoulder, as though to comfort Clark and reassure himself that Clark was alright.

Lois just stared at Lex with her mouth open. "Wha?"

"What's the matter Lois?"

"Clark, he put his hand right through the force field. He put his hand on your shoulder and it didn't stop him. How did he do that?"

Suddenly what Lois had said dawned on him and they all looked at Lex's hand on his shoulder. Cautiously Clark put his hand on top of Lex's hand and ran his hand up Lex's arm. When he had almost reached Lex's shoulder his hand was stopped by the force field.

Lois put her hand up again to feel the field near where Lex had reached through it, and sure enough, it was still there and still blocked her hand.

"Lex" Clark asked "This is so weird, why can you reach through when Lois can't?"

"Nevermind that now Clark. I imagine we'll find out soon enough. I brought you 'The Key,' do you want it now?"

"Uh yeah, Lex, I kinda need it now. As you can see, it's kinda an emergency."

"I see that Clark, however, I was wondering at the repercussions of using it here. It's not like you can wipe everyone's memory."

"As you can see, I'm kinda stuck here Lex, I don't have any choice."

"Yes, I see that Clark, I'm just trying to figure out an alternative, but really, there are none, not until we know what we're dealing with. So here you go." Lex said as he reached into his inside breast pocket, withdrew his hand and extended it to Clark inside the force field.

Just then Perry White came storming out of his office towards the trio yelling, "Kent. Lane. What in tarnation do you think you are doing? Do you think I speak just to hear myself talk? I told you both to get back to you desks and get working. What do you…….huh." He broke off as he came around Clark's side and saw Lex Luthor standing there with his two best reporters. This obviously intrigued him.

Just as Perry came around Clark's right side, with Lois on his left and Lex standing in front of him, Clark's hand touched 'The Key' that Lex held out to him.

TBC.


	5. The AI from Hell

Summary: Set 7 years after 'Cafeteria Food.' Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Hints at possible future Mpreg.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: PG-13, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

Any feedback would be very helpful, but this is my first fic ever, so please be gentle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The A.I. from Hell (otherwise known as Krypton)**

When Clark's hand touched the small metallic disk Lex held out, it gave off a soft white glow of light, emitted a low hum and 3 different colored symbols lit up on it's octagonal shape. It abruptly shot away from Clark's hand before he could close his fingers around it and proceeded to hover approximately five feet in front of Clark and one foot off the ground. 

Unfortunately for Clark, this location happened to be in almost the exact center of the newsroom and they already had everyone's rapt attention after Perry's recent outburst. And, Clark thought angrily, the drama that was his life (and Lex's) was about to become infinitely more complicated because he knew what the key, controlling the A.I. from Hell (otherwise known as Krypton) was about to do. After which, all hell would actually break loose in the newsroom.

The humming sound and glow from the disk intensified slightly and suddenly the hologram of a person appeared to be projected from the top of it. The person was a tall broad shouldered man with grey hair. He was dressed entirely in a white body suit (that showed him to be in exceptionally good shape) whose only adornment was the sigil of a stylized S on his chest.

Clark met Lex's eyes and the look between them acknowledged the acceptance that Clark's "super secret" would be impossible to keep after this. With resignation and a good deal of anger Clark turned his head back to face Jor-El's image. The A.I. that contained Jor-El's memories was a bit quirky (or a drama queen Clark thought) in that it knew it was an artificial intelligence and therefore not actually Clark's biological father Jor-El, but it seemed over time it was taking on more and more of Jor-El characteristics and attitudes. Clark didn't know if this was normal for a Kryptonian A.I. but he wished that if it was going to take on the personality of one of his dead parents, it would have been Lara, after all her memories were housed in there too.

One of the more recent quirks (recent meaning 10 months ago actually, since Clark tried to avoid the domineering A.I. like the plague if he could) was to require that it be greeted according to Kryptonian custom with all the respect due to Clark's birth parents – otherwise it refused to respond to his queries and ignored him. It was really starting to develop an attitude problem for a machine that was supposedly sent with him to help him.

Clark bowed curtly to the hologram. "Greetings Jor-El, my Father" he said. Jor-El bowed back and replied "Greetings Kal-El, my son and heir."

At this point the entire newsroom which had been watching the proceedings with open-mouthed astonishment, gasped loudly as one. Their reactions were ignored as Jor-El turned his body slightly and inclined his head in Lex's direction, "Greetings Lex Luthor, Kal-El's lifemate." (Another gasp from the audience sounded.)

Lex, always cool, replied "Greetings Jor-El, Father of Kal-El, Lex Luthor's lifemate" with a slight smirk aimed at the audience watching them.

"Enough" Clark interjected, "I'm sure with your artificially superior intellect, even you can understand the ramifications of what you've done to Lex and me here today. You've just outed us to the entire world, in more ways than one. What could you possibly hope to accomplish by doing this. And while you're at it, perhaps you could tell me why the fk you've trapped me in this fking force field" Clark yelled as he slapped both palms against the force field directly in front of him.

The impact made a loud thunderclap-like sound and several people in the room jumped.

"We will gladly tell you what you wish to know Kal-El, for it is why We have been forced to take extreme action and confine you here" Jor-El replied calmly. "Do not think We are unaware that you avoid coming to see Us, and that you have given this key (here he gestured below himself to the disk his hologram was being projected from) into your lifemate's keeping merely so that your touch cannot activate it and We cannot speak with you."

Clark said nothing to this since he could hardly deny the truth of it.

"Kal-El, my son, you have been raised as a human, but you are not human. Ignoring the truth does you and your lifemate harm. You have lived so long among these humans that you wish to be like them." The A.I. spoke almost scornfully, "That can never be. The House of El has a noble history as a ruling house on Krypton. You dishonor your heritage by denying your Kryptonian birthrights. Krypton's Emperors have come from the House of El. On Krypton you would have been married at a young age when your body recognized its mate, human laws do not even permit you to marry your mate. They are barbarians, my son. Your very body denies you peace when you attempt to ignore who and what you are, does it not?"

"And when you knew that We would speak to you of this, you avoid us and give the key to Lex Luthor for safekeeping so We cannot contact you. But We are not so easily thwarted Kal-El, for Our sole purpose is your protection and instruction for all the days of your life. But your actions left Us with no recourse but to confine you as We would have a criminal on Krypton."

"You fking bastard" Clark yelled "Of course I know You had something to say to me, and I figured out it wasn't something good when you fking _branded_ me with the El Family crest."

At this Clark ripped off his white dress shirt and tie as though it was tissue paper, and revealed the "Superman" suit underneath. But he didn't stop there; he lifted the top of the suit over his head to reveal his chest – on which was branded the same sigil that adorned Jor-El's white suit. The scar looked painful and new, and was a shock to everyone in the room for two reasons, one, everyone _knew_ that "Superman" was invulnerable and two, imagining a parent disfiguring their own child in such a way was disturbing in the extreme.

Clark continued his rant bare-chested now, "After this little piece of father/son bonding that I remember so well from last time, can you blame me for determining to stay away from you?"

"And come to think of it" Clark continued "I don't want to have a father/son chat now either, so give me Lara, I'll talk to her but I refuse to talk to you any further."

Suddenly, to the surprise of the avid audience, the hologram shimmered momentarily and reformed itself into the image of an older woman with strong features and a great resemblance to Clark.

"Kal-El, We will tell you nothing different in this form as in the other."

"I know, Lara, but I can't stand the sight of his face right now."

"Very well, my son, as you wish," she acceded much more graciously.

"What I wish is to be released from this force field you've put me in so Lex and I can come over and have a long overdue chat with you about what it means for me to be Kryptonian. Does that meet with your approval enough to let me free? You have my word that we will come to see you immediately."

"Very well. We shall be expecting you, and if you do not come as you have promised, these actions will be repeated again until you do" she replied.

"Believe me, I get the picture. Don't worry, Lex and I will be there for a chat" Clark ground out through his clenched teeth.

Suddenly the force field around Clark wavered into visibility and then disappeared again and Clark, who had been leaning slightly forward onto it stumbled forwards a bit.

Catching himself quickly Clark looked over again at the hologram as it seemed to shimmer out and sink into the disk suspended below it at the same time. He raised his hand and the octagon disk flew straight into his hand. He quickly pocketed it and turned to meet Lex's eyes.

They seemed to communicate non-verbally for a moment until Clark gave him a brief shrug before turning to address Lois and Perry, still standing close by, "Don't worry Mr. White, Ms. Lane, I'll be by later today to clean out my desk, I'm sure I'm not welcome here any more." With that he whisked Lex up and they disappeared in an eye blink.

The was a hush over the newsroom for second until it was finally broken by loud murmuring as everyone started talking at each other. Lois didn't join in; she sat down at her desk stunned and banged her head repeatedly against her desk.

Perry stepped over the interrupt her, "No time for self-recriminations now Lois, we've had the hottest story ever to grace the pages of a newspaper handed to us and we've got to get on it right now."

He stood up in her cubicle to see over the top and yelled, "Did anyone get any pictures? Or were we all too fking stunned? Come on, someone tell me?"

Jimmy Olsen answer guiltily "I took some digital shots with my cell phone, Perry, will those do?"

"Of course they will, Jimmy, if they're all we've got."

He turned around again towards Lois, "Now get writing that story Lois, it's not as if we need corroboration. I mean, Hell, we can corroborate each other but Clark himself admitted it. When he comes back see if you can talk to him and tell him we don't hate him Lois, as he seemed to be under that misapprehension."

"However, we would like to know more of the story as to why he was hiding out here at the Planet. Calm, quiet Clark Kent, who would've believed it, and dating Lex Luthor. Lois, you better write this right; we want them both to know we will respect them. Ask Clark if he can proof your article for approval when he comes in and tell him he can edit anything he likes. Heck, we can even let Lex have a read-through if he likes. Just don't antagonize him Lois, whatever you do."

"Right boss, got it" she replied as Perry walked away.

Looking back down at her desk she sighed, "I guess Clark really knew what he was talking about when he said Superman swung the other way, after all. There's that not-so-secret wish dashed."

TBC  



	6. Lex? Predictable?

Summary: Set 7 years after 'Cafeteria Food.' Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Hints at possible future Mpreg.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: PG-13, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

Any feedback would be very helpful, but this is my first fic ever, so please be gentle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lex, Predictable? Only to Clark!**

Clark picked up Lex and whisked them both quickly to the roof of The Daily Planet building where Lex's helicopter was still waiting.

"Sorry for the manhandling Lex, I know how you hate it, but I kind of wanted to get out of there fast."

"In this instance Clark, I didn't mind at all. I quite heartily agree.

I'll just tell the helicopter to return to LexCorp and then we can go, okay Clark?"

Lex turned to do that and Clark waited, his body practically thrumming with nervous energy. When Lex returned, he stepped in close to Clark, put his arms around his shoulders and said "Let's go."

Clark picked Lex up and the world blurred around them as he flew and then ran into the Kawatche caves. He didn't want to fly Lex to the artic which would be too cold a trip for him; instead the caves were an easier mode of transportation for Lex and him to get to The Fortress.

Lex had only been to The Fortress once before but they had not stayed long and Lex had not been left alone with the A.I. or allowed to ask any questions. Clark had been too afraid of the things both he and Lex might learn and he had not been prepared for that, still wasn't, truth be told. But things had come to a head and Clark dreaded the conversations ahead.

Walking into the inner chamber Clark took Lex's hand and put the octagonal disk into the slot. The world burned too brightly around them for a moment and suddenly they were in The Fortress, the A.I.'s domain.

"Greetings Kal-El and Lex Luthor, We have much to discuss with you, would you like Us to begin or do you wish to explain to your life-mate, Kal-El?"

"I'll start and you can fill in the blanks where I'm unclear, okay?"

"As you wish, Kal-El."

"Yeah, well, none of this is really my wish is it?" he grumbled unhappily to himself.

He took a deep cleansing breath and turned to face Lex.

"I'm so sorry Lex, this is all my fault. I was trying to get away from all this Kryptonian destiny stuff by simply burying my head in the sand and hoping it would go away. Apparently that was a bad choice" he said ruefully.

"Now we're outed to the world as "life partners" and everyone knows I'm Superman. What are we going to do, Lex?"

"One thing at a time, Clark. Those are very important issues to discuss but I still haven't heard why the A.I. took such extreme measures merely to get us here. Could you start at the beginning with that problem, Clark?" he asked evenly.

"Um, sure Lex, it's kinda like this… I think I go through some sort of heat every few months and um… I've kinda been hiding this from you… but don't get mad, I wasn't lying to you, please Lex, it was more a sin of omission, and it wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you one day, I just didn't want to have to deal with more Kryptonian crap so I ignored it and ignored it and tried to forget it even happened, because I was more than a lot afraid of what it might mean my body was going into heat for…. And that was just ick, so I kinda let my brain always push it to the back and I never let you near the A.I. in case you asked it some questions about my biology which I didn't really want to get verified, just the fear of it was bad enough…" and here Clark stopped babbling and looked down at his shoes but his face was so sad and he almost looked like he was going to cry so Lex took pity on him and pulled him into a hug.

Clark leaned into him and just breathed deeply, Lex smelled so great, like home and comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Lex. So sorry. Please, please forgive me. I never meant to keep it from you; I just didn't want to deal. Please don't be upset with me Lex, I could handle anything but you being mad at me Lex, especially after the day I've had."

Lex held Clark tighter (it's not like it would hurt him, even if Lex might get bruised fingers for his overprotective gestures) and tilted his head back to smirk at Clark, "I agree with your bad day from Hell Clark, being doubly outed, but that's still not going to get you out of the rest of this conversation."

"I know, Lex, I think it's time I knew more too."

Clark may have been the "Journalist" and interested in the "who, what, when, where, and why" but Lex was a consummate scientist and he was always interested in the "how and why" above all else. Clark could see the avaricious gleam in Lex's eye as he looked Clark over, his scientist brain working feverishly.

"What is this "Heat" you go through like? Is this like a Vulcan Ponn Farr thing, like Fight of FK? Is this normal for your people Clark, are you like a third sex or is this a mutation because you were the only one left and they wanted to ensure the continuation of the Kryptonian race?"

"These are the answers I've been afraid to ask Lex, so I guess it's time for the A.I. to do its job and instruct us on Kryptonian Biology 101."

Clark took a long cylindrical crystal out of a receptacle and put it into another one. Jor-El appeared before them and before he could say a word Clark said "We would like to talk to Lara, if you please. We would like the run-down on Kryptonian Biology and what's been happening to my body."

The image shimmer-switched to become Lara and she began, "As you wish. There were only two sexes on Krypton, as on Earth. However, the act of finding a life-mate is a crucial time in a person's life on Krypton. Kal-El is capable of procreating with both males and females because a lifemate cannot be decided by parents or others; the decision is made for a Kryptonian by their bodies. Kal-El chose you Lex Luthor because his body and mind recognized you as his mate.

We have no higher law than the one that lifemates be together, to be otherwise is an abomination. That is why We find your human laws so distasteful Lex Luthor, which do not allow you to join with Our son as you should.

Once Kal-El had chosen his mate his body began to prepare for the creation of offspring, it is a Kryptonian's duty to have children and continue the lineage of his or her House. The House of El is a most noble House and it is appropriate that it should not die out but should live on through its last survivor."

Lex appeared to be in awe of this new information but there was also a sense of mounting excitement in him.

"Clark, do you see what this means? We can have kids! Now we can have a real family." Lex said ecstatically.

Clark tried to calm Lex down a bit, this was exactly what he feared, if Lex knew Clark could bear kids he'd want to get started having kids right away and Clark was still at the "ick" stage of all this. "Calm down Lex, we're a family just as we are, even if it's just us two, and right now I kinda like it that way. Besides I don't go into my next cycle for a couple of months."

Oops, he could literally imagine the wheels turning in Lex's brain at that, should not have said that.

"That reminds me Clark, what exactly does this "cycle" entail when it comes around and how have you been able to hide if from me for how many years exactly?"

Ouch, and there was definite snark in Lex's voice as he said that.

Clark's shoulders hunched and his body language was telling to Lex as he said "Umm, I'd say since three months after we started having sex. And the first time was really coincidental because you were in Japan or something or I would have come to you, really I would. But after that I just stayed in my dorm room all the time or went home and hid out. I'm really sorry Lex. It's just I didn't want you to make assumptions about it until I had the whole information."

"You didn't want me to make assumptions, the same assumptions you were making yourself, and yet when you had the resources (he waves his hand around the room at The Fortress) to find more information you neglected to do it for years? Clark, Clark, Clark, have I taught you nothing? Knowledge is power, even if it's just power over your own body Clark."

"I get that Lex, really I do, it's just that if I had it confirmed I had to tell you and if I told you I could get, ugh, pregnant, I'm pretty sure you would want to try it out, being the inquisitive mind that you are. Am I wrong about that or am I right? Do you want me to have your baby?"

Clark had been looking at Lex during this entire conversation but Clark suddenly saw a look in Lex's eyes that he knew, it was desire, but Clark knew this was not Lex's regular desire-for-Clark look, this was Lex's desire-for-progeny look, and although he had expected this (he'd just finished saying so) it scared him.

"Lex, you're freaking me out here. I don't want to be preggers. No thanks."

Lex's look toned down a bit after that dose of cold water, but Lex was nothing if not an expert negotiator and so he rallied "Clark, let's talk this through, shall we?"

"Oh yes, let's." Clark said, slightly sarcastically.

"Bear with me here, Clark. But I'm assuming it's not the children you're against. You always seem to love kids. So it seems like it might frighten you that you are capable of bearing children, is that it? Because seriously, I can see you with a couple of cute little boys or girls running around playing with you and I know your parents would love grandchildren. So what's the real problem here?"

"Leeeex. You make it sound like it's no big deal. I was raised to think I was a human male for almost 16 years. It's pretty hard to cast off that idea so easily even in the face of all my freakishness but I've managed okay until this. I just don't want to go through it Lex. I'll be huge a fat and bloated and ugly and I won't get to have sex with you and I'll hate it. And childbirth, Lex. I don't feel human pain, but childbirth is always painful and I don't like the idea of the pain of Kryptonian childbirth. And drugs won't work on me so nothing will help. It'd be terrible and I'd absolutely hate it. Even though I do admit I wouldn't mind a little boy who looked like you Lex," he conceded with a half smile.

"Well, why don't we leave it for now as it's a moot point anyways? Maybe next time your "cycle" comes around we can talk about this and see what happens, okay?"

"Okay, Lex."

Lex wanted to whoop with glee, he felt like he had won a major concession if Clark was willing to think about it and keep an open mind. Lex hated (with a fiery passion) being predictable, but Clark had been right. Lex wanted a child with Clark, now, right away. The only loss he'd felt over his relationship with Clark was that, the fact that they couldn't have children together, but he'd always thought they'd adopt or use a surrogate. He wanted a family, a real family, not the battleground he'd grown up in, and to get to do that with Clark was an impossible dream come true.

Lex refocused his attention back to Clark, "Now I think we have some other things to discuss Clark. For example, the A.I. mentioned the fact that you chose me because you had to. What's that all about Clark?"

"I don't know Lex. I know I love you and I don't feel I was pressured into anything by Jor-El so it's not like that, thank goodness. It's more like a feeling I get when I'm around you. I noticed it when we first met but didn't understand what it was. It's kind of like you buzz for me Lex, like a low level hum that only I can feel and hear and it feels good. It tingles almost. I always thought it was a meteor mutant thing because of your hair loss and healing abilities, but maybe that's not it. It's like I've always been drawn to you Lex but after that I made the decision to get to know you better and fell in love with you."

"Alright Clark, that's interesting but we'll leave it at that for now. What would you like us to do about our "coming out" and your "outing" as Superman. How would you like that handled?"

"Lex, you're the one who's good at that stuff, I trust you to handle it. What do you think we should do?"

"Well Clark, we have to think strategically here. First I'll send security to keep reporters off your parents' farm, but I think we should tell them in person why, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're right. We should go there next."

"But what about everything else, Lex?"

"Don't worry about it Clark, I'll take care of it all if you let me. I'll issue a press release about our relationship and that you hid your identity to protect me and your family and to maintain a private life. After that, I think your life may get easier as you can be Superman without lying to anyone or leading a double life, however, I still want you to limit yourself. The Justice League is still able to handle some emergencies and they can contact you when they need help, I don't want you to lose yourself even more."

"What I can't stand to lose is you, Lex. Your life is suddenly going to become even more of a media circus than it already is, and I know how much you hate that. Now our lives will never be private and oh crap, Lex, I forgot about your plans to run for Senate in a couple of years. Will this affect that for you?"

"I actually think that we can spin it positively for the Senate race, especially if we can make the public understand how backwards our planet is for its homosexually discriminatory laws. The fact that choosing love for the person and disregarding labels such as male/female are the norm on Krypton will go a long way towards changing people's ideas about the issue."

"And as for you losing me, you never could. The A.I. even acknowledges we belong together so you're stuck with me for good. Which reminds me, I know we can't get married legally in Kansas but perhaps we could get married using the Kryptonian ceremony here if you'd like?"

Clark's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. Lex suddenly knelt down on one knee, "Clark Jerome Kent, will you marry me?"

Clark pulled Lex up from his kneeling position and hugged him tight, he snuggled into the juncture of Lex's neck and shoulder and inhaled, Lex just smelled right. "Of course I'll marry you Lex. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Farmboy."

Clark and Lex had the A.I. marry them in the Kryptonian ceremony immediately (Lex said it would strengthen their position in the eyes of the press and voters) and Lex swore he would get rings for them the first chance he could.

They returned to the Kawatche caves and from there straight to the Kent Farm to tell all of their news, it had been a busy day and they needed to tell the Kents before any news reached them from other sources.

TBC  



	7. Meanwhile, Back At The Farm

Summary: Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Hints at possible future Mpreg.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: R, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

----------------------------------

**Meanwhile, Back At The Farm…**

Dinner with the elder Kents was better than either Clark or Lex has expected. There were no recriminations or lectures, just acceptance and understanding. Even with all that the Kents had had to deal with over the years with Clark's alien heritage, Lex thought this had to top them all. And still they were both calm and accepting, if a little nervous about what all the repercussions were to be. They all were.

Lex's mind constantly multi-tasked, working out all possible contingencies all the time, trained at Lionel Luthor's knee to always expect the worst, always calculate the best angles and always put the best spin possible on events. But now Lex was at a loss (he had been projecting calm for Clark but it was false), he had no way to spin this – all he could think about was the people he cared about, Clark, The Kents, Chloe, Laura, his employees – how to protect everyone in the best possible way. Fortunately for Lex – he didn't have to figure this one our alone, he had his family to help. So after a perfectly normal dinner (delicious, as always, but Lex couldn't remember if he'd eaten or what it was) they all sat around the kitchen table sipping coffee and planning.

"Well Clark" Martha began with a tiny smirk, looking up at them from beneath her lashes "if it's truly a parent's prerogative to embarrass their children, I'd say Jor-El takes the prize for this one, nothing we could do could ever hope to beat this."

Lex felt something ease in his chest to see Clark's smile at that and he knew that they would figure it all out.

Looking into Clark's face Johnathan said: "So Clark, I understand you quit the Daily Planet. What are your plans son? I certainly hope you take some time to consider this all carefully. You're especially vulnerable to slipping into your Superman role full-time. And your mother and I believe that would be unwise, for both yourself and your relationship" and here Johnathan nodded at Lex.

Clark looked sheepish "well, that's kinda what I was planning to do – not now though. I don't know really, I guess I'll just help you guys out here at the farm for now and see what comes up."

"You could always write freelance, and you could always come to work at LexCorp – there are plenty of jobs that you're qualified for there" Lex suggested.

"If I may suggest" Martha began tentatively, "due to the outing of your relationship, the necessity for Lex to continue running LexCorp and Jor-El's revelation about your biology – you may need to consider another job – the primary caregiver for your children."

"Ack," Clark retorted "I can't believe you just said that, Mom."

"Now Clark, I know this is hard for you to take in but I've known you were very different for a long time and I've tried to have no preconceived notions about what behaviours I've expected from you. I had a lot of years to expect the unexpected from you and observe you and I've noticed certain traits about that seem to make sense in light of this new information. You were always so tender-hearted, loved kids and babysitting – I mean how many teenage boys enjoy giving up their Friday or Saturday nights to babysit – but you loved it."

"And not just that – there are other things too – Clark, please just think about it. If you really can have kids, you don't want someone else to raise them for you. If I'm right in my assumptions, that's something you can't or won't allow."

Clark looked stunned, but thoughtful after Martha's comments. And once again he was amazed and overwhelmed by how smart and insightful his Mom was, and how much she really loved him, no matter what was "normal" for him.

"Mom, you may be right, I can't say right now whether you are or not but there's not just that, there are a lot of issues to think about. I wouldn't want my children to be the subject of public curiosity. How can I protect them forever, when even I can't always be there."

Clark hung his head down and hunched his shoulders "What are we going to do, this will never work."

"Clark, every parent feels that way. There's never a perfect time to have a child and there's never perfect circumstances. You can never protect your child from everything, you couldn't have even if you grew up on Krypton. But you can't let that stop you.

Think about our situation, Clark, we never regretted for one moment having you in our lives. And we exactly have the best circumstances to start out with. I think we should leave this issue for now, it's something you're going to have to think about and come to terms with. Let's talk about something else for a while."

And here she paused for a moment to let everyone adjust, then she let loose another zinger, "Now Clark, tell us more about this Kryptonian marriage ceremony."

-----------------------------------------

That night Clark flopped down on their bed in utter exhaustion, not so much physical as emotional. It had been quite a day.

He and Lex had been outed to the world as lovers, and he had been outed as Superman, both by the Kryptonian A.I. that believed it was Jor-El and ruled his fortress in Antarctica.

He and Lex had been married in a Kryptonian ceremony by the AI and that had involved a bit more than he had thought it would. He might have thought twice about it if he had known all the details and that made him feel guilty. Guiltily happy they had naively (yes, it was probably a first for Lex) initiated the ceremony without asking the full details.

The A.I. had surprised them both by immobilizing them after completing the ceremony and branding them both between the shoulder blades. The marks had faded quickly and now they only appeared when they were touching each other, shimmering on their skin in silver and black with an almost iridescent glow.

And all he could feel was GLAD about that. He had thought he felt complete with Lex before but that didn't compare with how complete and just right he felt now, like he'd come home for good!

Lex entered from the bathroom and Clark shot straight up to attend to him, "Lex, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Clark, I'm fine, really. I've already assured you several times that I'm okay. I was just a little shaky after it happened but I'm fine now. You know the A.I. healing matrix fixed me up right away so there's not even any pain, not that my own healing wouldn't have kicked in pretty soon anyways."

"I think I was just shaky afterwards because I wasn't expecting anything like that. Were you?"

"Noooo Lex, I've told you and told you, I never would have agreed to it if I'd have known he'd brand you too."

Clark put his hands gently on Lex's shoulders and turned Lex to face away from him. He tried to tamp down on the surge of joy he felt as he looked at his family crest slowly appeared between Lex's shoulder blades.

He carefully and very tentatively ran his fingertips around the edge, slowly tracing the design.

"Come on Clark, it's not a brand, it's a ceremonial and deeply symbolic tattoo, they're both very tasteful I must say, and as long as you don't touch me in public while I'm naked, no-one else even needs to know they're there."

With that Lex turned around and took Clark's shoulders and turned him to face away from Lex. Lex proudly ran his fingertips around the design that appeared between Clark's shoulder blades. The action caused a shiver to run down Clark's spine, so Lex repeated it.

"I like it" Lex said. "I like them both, a lot. You must admit it's pretty strange how similar they are."

"Everything in our lives is strange Lex, especially today. Why should this be any less so? You've seen the House of El symbol on my chest enough times on my uniform and I know you well enough to guess you've always considered Alexander's breastplate to be your own personal symbol, at least in your mind. And considering the similarity between the two, it's no wonder we both have some stylized version of an "S" tattooed on our backs.

But truthfully Lex, tell me, you're not disappointed that my tattoo isn't an "LL" or the LexCorp logo, are you?"

"No Clark, I'm not disappointed in anything that happened today. Not our "outing," not our Kryptonian marriage, and certainly not our tattoos. To be honest I sort of like it, it might sound barbaric but it's like I was finally able to mark you as mine, since I can't mark you in any other way. And I like that's is private, between us."

"Of course I'm yours Lex, only yours. And I like them too, I just feel guilty because I didn't know the A.I. was going to hurt you. When it held us both still and branded us, Lex, I almost went crazy."

"I know Clark, I was there. But it was over and healed very quickly and the pain was worth it on the whole, so no more feeling guilty about it."

"Right, okay, got it. I'm happy with mine, you're happy with yours and we'll forget the issue."

"I never said forget the issue entirely, in fact, I have a few questions for you on the issue of the tattoos while we're talking about them."

"Oh goody," Clark said sarcastically, "let's hear them."

"Really Clark, there's no need to be petulant. Just a question or two is perfectly reasonable, don't you think?

These tattoos, are they just a ritual part of the Kryptonian marriage ceremony or do they perform any other function?"

"Another function like what?" Clark asked baffled.

"Oh, I don't know, it does seem kind of primitive for such an advanced race to be practicing. To be marked as each others. I wondered if it fulfilled some ancient biological need to claim and be claimed? After all, my touching your mark makes you practically shiver with arousal, but that could just be your normal reaction to my touch after all" Lex finished with a wink.

Clark had been preoccupied during this conversation so when he looked around he was surprised to see that Lex has positioned them sitting beside each other on the bed with his back to Lex, facing a mirror above a bureau, and that he had been meeting Lex's eyes in the mirror and talking to him that way, all the while Lex had continued to stroke the tattoo now emblazoned on Clark's back between his shoulder blades.

"Lex," he whined, "you distracted me, and also, maybe I am just automatically aroused by you stroking me anywhere Lex. It's your touch that does it to me" but Clark's eyes twinkled when he said it so Lex could tell he was being teased.

"Come on, Clark. Hard facts, information, that's what I'm looking for here. And some honest answers from you."

"Alright Lex, don't get upset. I'll answer truthfully, but it's all just feelings and sensations I'm experiencing here. I've no hard facts for you, for that we'd have to go back to ask the A.I." Clark supplied reluctantly.

"Which is an issue that we'll get back to, believe me. Knowledge is power and I really believe it's in both our best interests learning all we can about your biology and your planet. I, for one, would like to be included in those lessons, if possible. I definitely want to learn to speak, read, and write your language."

"But why Lex? I don't even really speak it, what good will it do you, the A.I. can translate anything we need."

"Knowledge is its own reward Clark, but we'll leave that discussion until later. Back to the issue at hand, tell me your impressions about the tattoos Clark."

Clark sighed. "Okay, bear with me here if it's all a little vague at first. Alright, here goes… um… they make me feel complete somehow. Like some part of our life together has been missing all along and I didn't know it, but now we've been made complete. I feel completely at peace when I touch you and the tattoo appears look on your back, but I also feel hugely protective and proprietary. As if I want everyone to see my mark on you. Display it for the world to see. But I also want to keep it our secret too, not for public consumption, just for me and you.

When I see it I don't want anyone else to touch you Lex, ever. I think I might go a little out of control if anyone were to touch you there especially. And that feeling scares me a lot. I learned from a very young age to control myself and my body, otherwise people could get hurt. To have that control potentially taken away from me if someone were to touch you there accidentally or on purpose – that loss of control terrifies me.

I also feel guilty, not that it happened as I'd expect (after all you were hurt, even if the A.I. healed you afterwards), but I feel guilty because I'm glad my ignorance of Kryptonian customs allowed this to happen whereas if I'd known I'd have had to stop it. I never want you hurt Lex, especially by that piece of piece-of-crap A.I."

"Hmmm", Lex said noncommittally, "much of this I already expected, to tell you the truth Clark. You can't seem to hide the look of pride and possession in your eyes whenever you look at my tattoo, I could see it in your eyes in the mirror. As for the violent tendencies towards anyone who touches it, I don't think it will be too much of an issue. I do have a personal space issue which you may not have noticed, as you seemed to be the exception to it Clark."

"Ha ha, Lex. I've noticed, believe me the whole world has noticed. I'm surprised you still shake hands with business people you meet. You have a personal space bubble around you of about four feet, which will hopefully be enough of a buffer for me, especially with your new bodyguards Faith and Mercy, just don't let them touch you either, okay?"

"I don't think that will be a problem, Clark."

"By the way, thanks for hiring them Lex, and for letting me be a part of the interview process. I think they'll be needed even more now that we've been "outed." I have great confidence in them, you just have to let them do their jobs Lex. I can't be around all the time to protect you from the crazy people who obsess over you. I swear sometimes you're more of a crazy-magnet than even Lana was."

Lex snorted "no-one could be Lana on that score Clark."

---------------------------

Lex and Clark hosted a press conference and gave the planned story. Then they hid out from the public as much as they could, hoping the fervour would die down a little bit, but not really too hopeful.

And now that Clark had no reason to avoid the A.I. they started to spend a lot more time at The Fortress, also it was a good place to hide out.

Clark and Lex were going through its database looking for technology that they could slowly, over many years, introduce to the public, through LexCorp, of course, and their first priority was anything of a medical nature (after all, the healing matrix was amazing, but they weren't sure if it would only work on Krytonians, or meteor mutants, like Lex). Needless to say, they had a lot of work searching the database, but they were enjoying themselves (especially Lex!).

"Kryptonians mature in a similar manner to humans during childhood, however, after puberty the two species differ somewhat. Kryptonians rely much more on instinct. A Kryptonian will only ever have one mate and they will recognize their mate instinctively. A Kryptonian will recognize their mate with every cell of their body."

Lex snorted at that, "That's a bit melodramatic isn't it, Clark? 'with every cell in their body.' Ha. Clark, did you recognize me as your mate with every cell in your body?"

Clark squirmed, "I don't know."

Suddenly Lex got a whole lot more serious, "what do you mean you don't know? I thought this 'mate stuff' was all on an instinctual level?"

Lex paled suddenly, "or maybe…" he paused, "Clark, am I really your mate?"

Clark felt bad about his reticent answer now (although Lex had kinda been mocking this instinctive stuff so he'd felt embarrassed) and rushed in to say, "Of course you're my mate Lex, of course you are."

"How do you know that Clark, maybe I'm just the fill-in until you find your real mate. Or maybe only a Kryptonian coud be your real mate."

"Lex, calm down. First of all, you're my mate, Jor-El even said so in case you forgot, secondly, the marriage ceremony wouldn't have worked and you wouldn't have gotten my family crest seared into you if you weren't my mate. And lastly, I know it instinctively," he said decisively.

Lex quirked an eyebrow at him, "really? How do you know it instinctively Clark?"

"With every cell in my body, Lex" he replied saucily.

"What happened to 'I don't know'?"

"I was embarrassed, alright Lex. Also I didn't really want to disgust you. All this talk about instinct and mating drives makes me feel more less-than-human than I usually do and also animalistic somehow. It's not really a side of myself I really want to explore, more like ignore."

"Clark, this is what got us into trouble in the first place, you ignoring the Kryptonian part of yourself."

"I know," Clark mumbled morosely.

"So from now on Clark, you've got to be honest with me about all of this Kryptonian stuff. No being embarrassed and trying to keep things from me. I love you and I need you to be open with me, especially about your heritage and anything unusual that goes on with you. For all you know, Clark, you could do yourself some permanent damage here, and that's just not acceptable to me."

"I know, I know Lex, I get it. I'll be honest with you from now on, okay?"

"Okay," Lex sighed. "Now first off, tell me how you know that I'm your mate, what does it feel like?"

"Well," Clark paused, he looked like he was really trying to think about it. "I've told you before that you make me tingle, Lex."

Lex gave the expected smirk at that and Clark just rolled his eyes.

"Like I said before, when I'm near you my body thrums like a low level vibration that only I can feel. Like the feel of the base vibrating through your body at a dance club. It feels like nervous energy when I'm around you, but in a good way.

Now it feels more settled, more at peace after the marriage and tattoos, like my body was waiting for that all along. And now when I touch you it's not just all over and in my muscles, now it's in my head somehow too. It's hard to explain it, and at first I didn't realize what it meant. I just knew I felt good being around you, but as I got older I somehow just knew what it meant, that you were for me, mine. And now it feels complete since we claimed each other and were marked.

But now I also think that maybe… I might NEED to be around you. Like a physical need, not a sex thing but a need for physical contact with you. Like maybe I can't live without it. How co-dependant and needy is that?

And I don't know why but for some reason I didn't want you to know about this… or about the other thing" he mumbled out that last bit.

"What other thing? The Ponn-farr-going-into-heat thing that you neglected to tell me about? Or the fact that you can get pregnant? That 'other thing'?" Lex pressed, just to make the point again.

"Yes" Clark bit out "and it's not Ponn-farr, more like going into heat for possible impregnation. Ponn-far was a fight or fk situation. I may be an alien but there's no need to compare me to a Vulcan – that's just mean, Lex" he said, as though the distinction between going into an "animalistic heat" as opposed to going through a Vulcan Ponn-farr was the better distinction.

And don't think I haven't seen your collection of Star Trek dolls hidden away Lex, x-ray vision remember?"

"They're action figures" Lex retorted huffily.

"Riiiiight" Clark drawled back. One of his favorite things to tease Lex about was his collection of Warrior Angel, Star Trek and an assortment of other action figures – Clark always called them dolls just to rile him up.

TBC


	8. Green Means Go

Summary: Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Hints at possible future Mpreg.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: R, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Green Is For Go**

Things seemed to quiet down a bit for Clark after his worldwide double "outing." Clark had even made up with Lois, Perry and Jimmy, and apologized for all his lying over the years, which they accepted with equanimity, except Lois, but that was fine with him, she could sulk all she wanted, she'd eventually come around or not, and he was surprisingly unconcerned about it.

Having the weight of all his separate identities lift off him left Clark feeling almost light-head and giddy, well, especially with the Kryptonian marriage (life-bonding) ceremony leaving him ostensibly married to Lex.

Clark continued appearing as Superman, but Lex told him to take this opportunity to really take some time to see what else he wanted to do with his life. He could write freelance under a pseudonym, work on his parent's farm or at Lex Corp. or choose to do nothing at all, if he so desired. It wasn't as though they needed the money.

During this time (and while Lex was at work or occupied) Clark spent a lot of his time visiting his mother, supposedly to help out with the farm, but most to just talk with her and enjoy the tranquility that the return to the manual labor of his teenage years brought to him.

He also spent some time with Lex, whether it was hanging out in the labs at Lex Corp. or just hanging out with Lex doing nothing but just being with him. This seemed to appease whatever alien part of him that needed/longed for Lex and he found himself surprisingly contemplative during those times.

His contemplations ran the gamut between possible careers for himself to Lex's political aspirations and always came back around to his "Kryptonian biological imperative" that was attempting to lead him to procreate with Lex.

Clark secretly surmised that the Kryptonians must have been a kinky bunch to go in for all that mating drive, marking each other stuff. Either that or their intellectually advanced culture made them very asexual and the urging was required to facilitate the continuation of their race (fat lot of good that did them, heh).

He knew Lex had schemes and plans in mind for their/his political future, but astonishingly, Clark found himself doing some scheming and planning of his own (guess Lex had rubbed off on him in more ways than one, he laughed to himself).

His thinking was lead, he felt, a small bit by his biology (don't pregnant women have a nesting phase, not that he was pregnant!) but also largely by the nurturing environment in which the Kents had raised him.

If he was going to have children, and if his biology and Lex's feigned casualness about the subject were any indicators, he and Lex were going to have children soon. And if so, he wanted them raised a certain way, far away from the limelight and speculation that being Superman and Lex Luthor's child would bring.

And he had figured out how he was going to achieve this. He just had to bring Lex up to speed on his plan and he knew it would be accomplished quickly with Lex's usual voracity for new projects and plans.

Especially when Clark admitted that his new chosen career path ran more along the lines of parental caregiver than any of the other careers Lex has tried to helpfully suggest to him. Not that his plan included that as his only job, as he'd soon explain to Lex.

Clark waited until Lex came up from work to their penthouse suite, it was a very conveniently short commute for Lex. He hoped Lex didn't mind when his plans changed that.

"Hey Lex" Clark greeted him cheerfully as Lex walked into the kitchen, "you hungry?"

"Hello Clark," Lex paused in his greet to kiss Clark quickly on the mouth "not so much, why, would you like to go out to dinner, or order in?" Lex asked, having noted no food preparations had been made.

"Nah, not so much, Lex, just wanted to make sure you weren't starving or anything, I know you sometimes forget to eat during the day.

I wanted to catch you before you went into the den and got caught up in work again, I have a few things I want to talk to you about."

"This sounds important Clark, why don't we sit on the couch and get comfortable" he said as he led the way to the comfy living room couch. Lex sat down and Clark snuggled down beside him with his arms loosely wrapped around Lex, his head on Lex's shoulder.

"Okay, so here goes" he began nervously, as Lex waited with his usual calm patience. "I've come up with a plan for how I want to deal with some things in our lives. So, okay, you know about me being able to get pregnant, and ummm… with my 'drive' and 'urges' or whatever you want to call it, I don't see myself being able to put this off, so it's going to happy fairly soon."

Clark could see the (barely) restrained glee on Lex's face at this, but he chose to ignore it for now.

"And see Lex, the funny thing about it is, I'm okay with it now, it's what I want, when before I couldn't even talk to you about it. So I'm picturing my new career as more along the lines of primary caregiver… what do you think?"

Lex could no long hide his pleasure and his shock about this, at least not from Clark.

"Wow, Clark, I can't say I didn't want this but I'm really surprised at the complete 180 you've made in your attitude about it. I thought it would take you years to accustom yourself to the idea, but I was willing to be patient."

"Believe me, Lex, it surprised me too. I think my acceptance has something to do with the Kryptonian marriage ceremony and our tattoos. As I mentioned, I've been feeling much more at peace since then, it's given me real clarity of thought. This is what I want and more than that, I think I've figured out a way to do it too. Which leads my back to my plan," Clark said with a smirk at Lex.

"Ah yes, your plan, please elucidate" Lex said as he smirked back.

"Okay, so I know this will take some refining (undoubtedly Lex's specialty) and we can work out all the details later but basically the gist of it is this: we move out of the penthouse and into some big ritzy mansion that's more towards the suburbs of Metropolis, but we also buy or build a house on the estate behind it. Then we build (or I can dig) an underground passageway between the two mansions.

The first house would be our official residence (and the eventual base of operations for your senatorial campaign) to the world and the second house would be where I would raise our children, with my mother's help.

Of course we would both live in the second house with the children, but sometimes you'll have to be at the first one. The children or child will enroll under another last name when they attend school so that he/she can attend school and live normal lives… well as normal as possible considering who their parents are. Well, what do you think?" Clark waited excitedly for Lex's response.

Lex had an intense look of concentration on his face and Clark could tell he was already expanding on the idea in his head. "You know, Clark, it might work. I think it's brilliant! I always said there was a brain under all that muscle."

Clark grinned, Lex like his muscles plenty so he wasn't offended.

--------------------------

This was it! His life as he knew it was over. He was doomed. And while previously the thought would have scared the crap out of him, now he just felt numb.

Clark knew he was, at the best of times, a bit of a drama queen so he knew his inevitable freak-out was just waiting to happen, but he felt accepting that he'd already made his decision.

The fact was he was "in heat' or Ponn-farr as Lex liked to think of it, it had more of an alien/Star Trek sound to it.

This was the first time his cycle had occurred since a) he'd been "outed" as an alien to the entire world (well maybe a few remote bush people in deepest, darkest Africa didn't know, but everyone else certainly did), b) he'd been "outed," together with Lex, as a couple, and c) most importantly since he'd told Lex that his cycle was a mating drive with the purpose of getting him pregnant.

That was the kicker – the reason he'd left off telling Lex about it for so long, because Lex wanted kids desperately. But Clark's life had changed dramatically in the last weeks and he'd come to reassess his life's priorities and for him it had come down to trust.

Everything in his life at the moment was pushing him towards this point, and it came down to trusting Lex to take care of the situation (always) and trusting his own body to take care of itself naturally.

Having come to the decision to accept the inevitability of his pregnancy allowed Clark to give in to his body's urges and finally, it felt right.

His body was right, it knew what to do – go to Lex. That was all that mattered and it calmed him as he never had before during his cycle to give in to it instead of constantly fighting his instincts.

Not having to hide his abilities anymore gave him a certain freedom too. He used his superspeed to zip from their penthouse suite down to the floor where Lex's office was, and stopped in front of Lex's secretary.

"Hi Laura, is Lex free right now?" he blurted out rather quickly. Usually he was much more polite, it was practically ingrained in him, but today he didn't quite have the patience. He NEEDED to see Lex. He didn't have a clue what he looked like but he would have bet he looked flustered and hot – he was burning up already. Previously he'd survived his mating cycle by sitting in a bathtub full of ice, but that was when he'd had to deal (or not deal, actually) with it on his own.

Laura looked him in the eye as she answered, she had made a point of never treating him any differently after finding out the truth about his alien heritage.

"Sure Clark, go on in. He's just finished up a meeting, so your timing's perfect."

"Thanks Laura" he said, and walked into Lex's office without knocking (normally, he always knocked). He shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. "Hi Lex" he breathed.

Lex looked up from his desk, "Clark this is a pleasant surprise." He looked Clark over appreciatively, then paused, his head tilted to the side inquisitively, "Something's wrong Clark, what is it?"

Clark walked over to Lex's desk and then behind it, Lex swivelled his chair around to follow his movements. When Lex was turned completely around in his chair with its back to his desk Clark walked in close, knelt down on the floor between Lex's legs, put his arms around Lex's waist, pulled Lex (and his chair) in close and leant his right cheek against Lex's stomach. Then he just breathed.

"Hey now, what's this? Are you okay Clark? What's the matter? You know you can tell me," Lex queried gently, even as he hugged Clark closer to him, stroking his back to try to soothe him.

"I'm okay Lex, really. I'm okay" Clark sounded like he was trying to convince both Lex and himself. "I just really need to tell you that I love you and although I'm still terrified by the thought of it, I trust you and I know you'll make it okay and bearable somehow, you always do. So I'm willing to go through with the pregnancy thing."

"Hey now, what brought this one? I thought you said your cycle wasn't for another month? Are you telling me it's early? Lex got his mad scientist look, which changed suddenly to his worried look. "Did you ask the A.I., is something wrong?"

"No Lex, it's fine. I didn't ask the A.I. about it. I think I already know the reason. I think that once I'd made my decision and told you the other day that I'd decided to give in to the mating drive the next time it came around. I think my body saw this as green for go and it's been denied for so long that it just kicked it immediately.

But I need you to know Lex, that it's not just this biological imperative driving me – it's my choice. I choose this with you, okay?"

Lex stroked Clark's hair in reassurance, "of course Clark, I know you're stronger than any mating drive. You'd never give in if you didn't want to – you're stubborn that way. I completely understand what you're saying and thank you for your trust in me. I choose this with you too. I'll always choose you!" he said meaningfully.

TBC


	9. The Tattoo Tells A Story

Summary: Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Mpreg.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: R, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tattoo Tells A Story**

They knew pretty much right away when Clark got pregnant, not because Clark felt it happen at the moment of conception, which would have been Clark's guess (or wish maybe) but because his tattoo changed, well both of them changed, really.

Clark was in the shower with his face under the spray and his back to the door when Lex walked into the washroom the next morning.

Lex paused just inside the door and asked, "Clark, why is your tattoo visible without me touching you… and why is it blue?" he paused again for a longer period and his eyes got really wide. "Do you think this means…? I mean, did we do it? Are you really pregnant?"

Clark reacted instinctively and craned his neck as though to look over his shoulder to see his back. Then he snorted at himself in disgust (really, it's like when people tell you that it's impossible to lick your nose or your elbow and you have to try it) and stopped. He put his hand around his side though and up behind him to touch the tattoo, it felt the same as always, a little bit raised but not hugely, it didn't feel like a scar or anything (and nothing like the brand Jor-El had burned into his chest).

"Maybe… I mean, it must be that, right? I mean why else would it change? What does it look like?" Clark was finished his shower anyways so he got out quickly, he wanted to look in the mirror to see for himself.

As he approached Lex standing at the sink, he caught a glimpse of Lex's back also. "Lex, your tattoo, it's visible too, and blue." He lovingly traced it with his fingers, "Cool" he breathed.

He met Lex's eyes in the mirror, "I guess this means a trip to The Fortress then, right?"

Lex nodded, then he turned to face Clark and gently pulled him to his chest, he held Clark to him for a long moment, overwhelmed. "Thank you, Clark. Thank you for doing this. I'm so excited but also just so thankful that you'd agree to have my child."

Clark mmmed in enjoyment of Lex's gratitude and love. "It's not like it's a favor Lex, I want this too, you know. I'm pretty thankful you're willing to do this with me too, it's going to be a lot to put up with, I mean we still don't know all that's involved in this pregnancy."

They'd spent a lot of time with the A.I. in recent weeks, but it was still being difficult. It kept telling them that it didn't know enough about the effects the earth's yellow sun would have on the process and so it didn't want to explain how it would have worked on Krypton and have them disappointed if it worked differently on earth (which it most assuredly would).

"I think we need to have another talk with the A.I. and get it to give us some real information. This is ridiculous, I mean, I can't believe we even went through this when we don't have a clue what to expect." Lex was suddenly very worried for Clark. He had been so focused on getting Clark to agree to try to get pregnant that he hadn't focused fully on the possible implications for Clark. "I'm not going to let it go anymore Clark, we need to know."

Clark agreed, perhaps this experience wouldn't be as horrible as he was imagining, but even it if was, he couldn't afford to hide his head in the sand anymore.

-------------------------------

It turned out that the A.I. estimated Clark would be pregnant for fifteen months (in earth time, of course). He would not feel sick, would in fact have a general sense of total wellbeing and yes, his tattoo being blue meant he was pregnant and any other color indicated a problem with the baby. His belly would not enlarge until the final 2 months of pregnancy, something about his internal organs shrinking due to hormones to make room for the baby.

(After he verified that no, his external – sex – organs would not be shrinking they both relaxed again.) When the time came for him to give birth (through a slit that would appear in his abdomen, ugh) his body would release a pain blocking chemical and he should feel nothing. Sex every day would be very beneficial to the baby (and Clark), and the A.I. had scanned him and would they like to know the sex of the baby? They decided that, no, they would wait to find out the sex of the baby.

All of this, of course, was dependent once again on how his body reacted relative to what was normal on Krypton and with them all not being sure how earth's sun would change any of this.

Of course there were no guarantees but still, having most, if not all, of his negative fears about being pregnant addressed, his fears that he would a) be fat and pregnant and uncomfortable (he was really used to his invulnerable body causing him no troubles whatsoever); b) be unattractive to Lex, therefore no sex (and he'd really got use to regular sex with Lex); and c) suffer excruciating pain when he gave birth (he wasn't even used to the pain of being around Kryptonite anymore since Lex had cleaned it all up), all of which served to reassure Clark about his fears immensely.

Unfortunately, this only lasted until his first episode of illness due to the pregnancy.

A week later Lex was in his office just after noon when the skin between his shoulder blades, right where his tattoo was, started prickling and itching something fierce. He was dictating to his assistant Laura at the time so he ignored it initially, until his mind tweaked that perhaps this was significant since it had never happened before.

Over the years he had found Laura to be extremely trustworthy and she had certainly gained hugely is his eyes when she had treated Clark no differently before and after she found out about his alien origins. Spur of the moment he decided to trust her more completely, and he was getting the feeling that this might be an emergency situation soon, so he quickly stood up, walked around his desk and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Laura watched him silently and merely quirked her eyebrows at him, she knew there was no attraction between them so she was obviously reserving judgement on his actions until she had more information, she went up even further in his estimation at that.

Once he got enough of the buttons undone, he pulled the top of his shirt down over his shoulders and turned his back to her, "Quick Laura, the tattoo on my back, what does it look like?" he asked urgently.

She appeared unsurprised by his actions and his revelation that he had a tattoo (or she faked it really well), she responded calmly, "It's white and sort of iridescent Lex."

"Crap!"

The A.I. has specifically said that any color other than blue was an indication of a problem with the baby or Clark.

"I've got to go Laura. Please just take care of everything for me; I'm not sure what's wrong or when I'll be back."

He couldn't even focus enough to tell her what appointments she needed to reschedule for him, his mind was blank with worry.

He raced, quite uncharacteristically, out of the office to the elevator and waited with extreme impatience for it to arrive. He dove in and pressed the button to the penthouse, then pressed and held the 'door close' button.

Upon reaching the penthouse he raced in calling frantically for Clark as he did so. The sound of the shower running reached him so he ran towards the master bathroom. He flung open the door and raced over to the shower, horrified to find Clark lying face up on the floor of the shower.

He knelt down beside Clark taking his head in his hands, trying to see if he was responsive at all, disregarding the water pouring down on both of them.

"Clark, Clark, are you okay?" (stupid question, Lex, of course he isn't, he thought) "Clark, please answer me, I don't know what to do" he said, gently stroking Clark's cheek.

Clark appeared completely unresponsive. Lex reached up to turn off the water and got up to quickly reach around outside the glass shower door to the towel rack. He grabbed four of the fluffy luxurious towels hanging there and tried to dry Clark off. Then he covered Clark with one of the oversized towels and rolled up another and placed it under Clark's neck. Unfortunately all Lex could do was make Clark comfortable, since he was too heavy to move.

Clark had been lying completely motionless so far, now he started to shift and move his head slightly. Lex was pleased, perhaps Clark had merely fainted (that happened to pregnant human women all the time, right?) and he would be fine.

Clark's eyelashes fluttered and he moaned slightly.

"Come on Clark, open those eyes for me."

"Lex?" Clark queried, sounding confused.

Lex met Clark's eyes, but then Clark closed his eyes as though he were in pain and moaned.

"Lex, help me" he said plaintively, his eyes pleading.

Lex hadn't felt so helpless since his mother had been diagnosed with Cancer. He had loved very few people in his life and he hated seeing those he loved in pain.

He cupped his hands around Clark's face again, "Clark, I don't know what to do. What's wrong? What do you need me to do?"

"Make it stop, Lex, you have to make it stop."

"Make what stop? What is it?"

"Pain. Nauseous. Dizzy. Stop it. Know you can." Clark practically panted as he spoke.

Lex was at a loss. He caressed Clark's cheeks and ran his hand around to the back of Clark's neck to adjust the towel he'd placed there to support Clark's head. As he did so Clark froze very suddenly.

"Clark?"

"Oh Lex, thank you. I knew you'd fix it."

"What do you mean I fixed it? What did I do?" Lex sat up again to look down into Clark's face.

Immediately Clark groaned again and whimpered. "No Lex, please don't go. No more, please?" Clark begged again.

Quickly figuring it out, Lex reached around and put his hand on the back of Clark's neck again, immediately Clark relaxed again and sighed in pleasure.

"Okay, so I make you feel better when I keep my hand on your neck. Strange but okay, we can work with this. Can you tell me what happened Clark?"

"I was in the shower Lex, when all of a sudden I was hit with this overwhelming nausea, and pain and dizziness. My vision went grey and then bam, nothing. I remember waking up to you talking to me and touching me."

"Hmmmm" Lex pondered thoughtfully. "Okay, well I'm sure we both know this means another trip to the A.I. but let's see about getting you off the floor first, and then we'll go from there. Do you think you can get up Clark? Or are you still to dizzy?"

Clark thought about it for a second and replied, "As long as you're touching me, I feel fine, Lex. And I'd really like to get up now."

"Alright then, up we go." Lex kept his left hand on the back of Clark's neck and put his other hand under Clark's elbow to support him, even though they both knew he couldn't possibly support Clark's weight if Clark fell. Nevertheless it was a comforting gesture and Clark was appreciative. He still felt a bit shaky around the knees but was able to stand up.

As some of the urgency left Lex he was able to notice other things, like the fact that all the tiles under Clark were cracked and they radiated out from under his body, the shower would need to be retiled.

Lex grabbed a few dry towels as they made their way into the bedroom and led Clark to the bed to lie down. Now that Clark seemed fine for the moment Lex was acutely aware of the way his soaking wet clothes clung uncomfortably to him. It was a bit awkward but he managed to get his wet clothes off and dry himself off a bit before wrapping up all his wet things in a towel and throwing it on the floor beside the bed.

Lex sank gratefully onto the bed beside Clark and reached up to pull the covers over them. He felt exhausted from the stress of his worry about Clark. They lay side for a while and dozed.

A while later Lex woke up from his impromptu nap and glanced over at Clark. He was awake but lying contentedly snuggled up with Lex.

"So, how are you feeling now Clark?" Lex asked.

"I'm fine Lex, but you're also still touching my neck, so it could be just that, or maybe I'm over whatever episode I just had. I'm hoping it's over and it's nice laying here with you and all, but I'm kinda scared to have you let go yet. Do you think we can stay like this for a while longer?"

"Sure Clark, whatever you need."

"But sooner or later you're going to need your hand back, eh Lex?" Clark mumbled grumpily.

"Clark look at me. If I have to keep my hand on you for the rest of this pregnancy, well then, that's what we'll do. Whatever you need I'll do for you."

"I know Lex. I trust you; I just really hate that pain and nausea. I could live without ever feeling that again, but I know it's silly of me to not test this out. For example, maybe you only had to keep your hand there for a minute to make me better and you've been stuck to me for hours, I'm feeling a bit whiny, sorry."

"Don't apologize Clark, this is new to both of us. Even the A.I. doesn't really have a clue what to expect, even though he tries to act all superior. And I always love touching you, that's no hardship believe me. You'll test this when you're ready and we figure it all out, we always do. We're a good team, you and I."

Clark sighed, Lex has such faith in him and here he was being a big baby about this. He reached behind his hand and slowly removed Lex's hand from his neck, "Might as well know what we're dealing with" he said with a shrug at Lex.

Lex watched him suspiciously, but they were both relieved when nothing further happened.

"Well, obviously this merits further investigation, Clark, because I don't want you passing out again. I think you'll be sticking by me tomorrow at the office or I'll be staying home, either way, we need to spend the day together. We need to be close in case this happens again."

"Unfortunately I agree. I really, really don't want to experience that again. By the way Lex, what color is the tattoo now?" Clark asked as he turned his back to Lex.

"I'm very happy to report that it's back to the blue it was before."

"That's good. I'd hate to hurt our baby because we don't know what we're doing here. And I think we'd better go see the A.I. now while I can fly, I don't want you coming with me this time Lex, I wouldn't want to hurt you or drop you if this happened while I was flying with you. I'll go ask the A.I. about this and report back to you right away, okay?"

Lex reluctantly agreed, as he couldn't think of an alternative.

Clark went to see the A.I. and it explained that while a certain amount of physical closeness between the parents of a Kryptonian child was necessary; Clark's episode was much more intense and violent. The A.I. suggested Clark stay close to Lex, which was their plan anyways, so not much help there.

It had also said that it didn't like to speculate but was kind enough (ha) to warn Clark that if this reaction was so severe, other severe effects could be expected.

Just peachy, Clark thought. All his fears about his alien pregnancy had been allayed one day and then brought back and added to the next.

Clark went back to report all this to Lex and they kept to their original plan, they would stick close together until they figured this out.

Clark decided that he would spend the day at the office with Lex, so as to inconvenience Lex as little as possible; after all, it wasn't like he had a job or anything to do during the day anymore.

The next day everything seemed fine until late in the afternoon when Clark started feeling dizzy again. He was seated on the comfy leather couch in Lex's office while Lex sat at his desk working.

Suddenly there was a loud Whump! Sound and Lex didn't even have to look up from his work at his desk to know that Clark was on the floor. He jumped up and raced over quickly to put his hand behind Clark's neck.

Clark woke more quickly this time but still seemed somewhat disoriented. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked up at Lex "What happened?"

"You passed out again Clark, so I guess it wasn't an isolated incident."

Lex used the hand behind Clark's neck and his other hand, which he'd placed at Clark's elbow, to lever Clark into a sitting position on the floor.

Once they were face to face, Clark grinned ruefully, so Lex pulled Clark forward as he himself leaned forward, until their foreheads were touching and just closed his eyes and rested, trying to comfort Clark through osmosis – because he had no comforting words to say, they had no Fking clue what Clark was going through – and even Lex wasn't brave enough to jinx them by saying it was bound to get better. Especially since he didn't believe it, he wanted to believe it for Clark's sake but was too pragmatic (or pessimistic) for that.

They had both calmed down somewhat and been able to move from the floor to the large comfy couch in Lex's office. Lex sat at one end with Clark stretched out and his head in Lex's lap.

They had rested like this for a few minutes when Laura (Lex's secretary) knocked on the door and entered.

Something about his second attack's timing was tickling at Lex's mind (but he'd other things to worry about – like Clark's well-being) so he was embarrassed that Laura made the connection first.

Laura adored Clark, so she came over to them directly and looked Clark over, in a very maternal way, of course.

And since she'd seen him come in this morning with Lex looking fine, she knew something was up.

"He still looks a little green Lex. What happened? Was it the same thing that happened yesterday at this time?"

They both gaped at her at this!

Her expression lost a bit of its concern and she looked a tiny bit smug. "My two geniuses didn't notice that?" she teased.

After that, and with some judicious and careful experimentation, they discovered that Clark would pass out every day at 2 p.m. if Lex wasn't touching him and only Lex's hand on the back of Clark's neck would wake him up. They only needed to stay like that for an hour and then Clark would be fine, rejuvenated even, and both their tattoos would go back to blue again.

The A.I. attributed it to a gestating Kryptonian's need for physical contact, but nothing so extreme had ever been recorded – so once again the A.I. was useless.

This trend continued for two weeks without changing and Lex was torn between being tentatively glad and tensing up waiting for the other shoe to drop.

TBC.

-------------------------


	10. Lex Has A New Diet

Fic: Infamous Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lex Has A New Diet Which Changes The Situation

Summary: Clark has run into more trouble with his heritage and Jor-El/the AI have decided to confront Clark about it. (Mpreg.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Category: Slash, drama

Rating: R, mild mentions of sex but nothing too racy, sorry :o)

Spoilers: Nor sure really, Clark's a Kryptonian and Lex's knows, not much reference to the show or actual episodes otherwise.

Author's Notes: Please read notes for first chapter.

Please excuse any errors as I don't have a Beta.

Yes, I'M ALIVE and so, so sorry for the long, long wait, I've had this chapter done for a couple months and am having trouble with where to go from here to get to the end I want (it's planned in my head but don't know how to get there) I'm not 100% happy with it and have tipped over from slight cheese to full-on cheesiness, but I can't seem to stop myself! Argh!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lex Has A New Diet Which Changes The Situation**

Clark seemed to be taking everything a day at a time and Lex was surprised at his suddenly complacent attitude.

Lex had an idea that this was a biological symptom( although he couldn't prove it) – he wouldn't put it past the Kryptonians to figure out how to make their people docile when pregnant – and that frightened Lex more than anything – he loved Clark and didn't want him changed by an alien biological imperative.

What if he didn't revert back after the baby was born? But most of all, he felt such guilt because it was all Lex's fault for wanting to have a child with Clark. He silently vowed to himself that he was never allowing Clark to do this again.

So when Lex found himself picking up strange things and eating them, he attributed it to his stress over Clark's condition.

He had eaten about 10 pencils before he realized it, and had surprised Laura by rushing out to his assistant's desk, handing over the rest of the pencils from his desk and telling her from now on he wanted only mechanical pencils at his desk (hopefully he wouldn't eat those).

He was down in the labs once and unknowingly (at the time) ate all the chalk sitting beside the chalkboard there, but thankfully the lab had been empty so no-one else had yet witnessed his strangeness.

Lex researched and found a disorder called "pica" where non-food items were consumed and it seemed to fit his symptoms to a certain degree but had so far not been harmful to him; so he decided to just continue to monitor himself before going to a doctor about it, his main concern right now had to be Clark and their baby (and at least he wasn't eating dirt, yet).

Raw eggs in the shell, raw coffee grinds or raw flour straight from the package, and lots of salt and hot sauce on everything else he ate was the extent of it so far. And so far, Lex had been able to keep this from Clark in an effort to save him the stress, which he didn't need with the pregnancy.

But it all came to a head one day in the labs when a lab assistant came in to check on a project (it was a weekend and the lab was supposed to be empty) and stopped Lex just before he drank a beaker full of hydrochloric acid he'd poured for himself.

---------------------------------

Tyler Davies was quiet and kind of shy, so he quite enjoyed coming in on the weekends to check on his projects in the LexCorp labs.

He had heard that Lex Luthor himself, and even Clark Kent sometimes visited the labs and worried about that quite a bit initially, but after a couple of months of not running into them he found himself able to relax a bit.

Lex Luthor definitely intimidated him and Tyler didn't actually want to meet either him or his super-powered boyfriend.

So when he walked into the labs one Saturday morning and saw Lex Luthor he was so surprised that it took him a moment to assess the situation.

Lex Luthor was trying to kill himself in a most painful manner! Upon this realization, he didn't stop to think he just reacted and yelled at the boss, "MR. LUTHOR, STOP!"

Lex turned his head towards the person shouting just as his lips would have touched the rim of the beaker he'd been holding.

"Yes, Mr. ?..." he inquired calmly.

"Davies, sir, it's Tyler Davies, I work here in the labs," Tyler babbled slightly.

"Well, Mr. Davies, what can I do for you?" Lex continued calmly.

Tyler looked shocked at that but answered shakily, "I'd really like you to put down the container of Hydrochloric Acid you're holding in your hand and about to drink from."

Lex looked down at the beaker in his hand and jumped slightly, but not enough to slosh the contents up over the rim. He carefully placed the beaker on a lab table in front of him and stepped back. He turned and met Tyler's still shocked eyes, only this time Lex's eyes were just as shocked.

"I think I have a problem here" Lex said blandly, and Tyler blanched (no doubt imagining that Tyler was the problem Lex needed solved – his father's ruthless reputation still followed Lex around).

"Clark, could you please come here when you have a moment?" Lex said calmly.

Tyler was still watching him warily and now looking at him even more strangely for talking to thin air (although the world knew Clark Kent was Kal-El/Superman, they often didn't know the full extent of his abilities).

Clark appeared in front of them both suddenly and Tyler jumped back in fright.

"What's wrong Lex? What happened? Your heartbeat was fine until a few seconds ago when it sped up abruptly and then you 'oh so calmly' call me to come see you if I have a moment?" he turned to Tyler then. "Who's he? Did he do something to you Lex? Are you okay? Tell me what's going on?" Clark said insistently.

"It's fine Clark, calm down. I'm fine and I'll tell you about it when you let me get a word in edgewise."

Clark grinned sheepishly in response. "Okay, go ahead; I'll keep my lips zipped."

If this situation hadn't arisen from his own life being in danger, Lex would have been enjoying this. It was so nice to see Clark's recent complacency and lethargy (that the pregnancy had induced in him) gone and see some of the fire back in his eyes.

"Clark, I'll tell you what happened but first I need to know if you've been experiencing any unusual cravings lately?"

Clark blushed and tried to prevaricate, "Um, well, maybe but this is a bit personal don't you think Lex? Who is this guy and why is he here?"

"This guy, Clark, is a lab technician named Tyler Davies and he just saved me from drinking a beaker full of hydrochloric acid."

Clark gaped at Lex's blasé recitation of events. Then suddenly Lex was being held very tightly against Clark's chest.

"Oh Lex, I'm so sorry, this must have something to do with me, I just know it. I'm so sorry." He said as he cradled Lex's head against his shoulder and rubbed his other hand gently up and down Lex's back.

Lex didn't even need to look at Clark's face to know the guilt he would see there. "Clark, don't worry, Tyler here saved my life and we'll figure this out together so that nothing happens to me. Don't go off on a guilt-trip now, it's not going to do either of us any good."

Clark's shoulders straightened and he released Lex and leaned back a bit so they could look at each other. "You're right Lex; we need to be practical about this. We need to look at this logically and we can fix it."

They were able to put Tyler Davies off with the idea that Lex had been suffering a reaction to the Kryptonian bonding that he and Clark had undergone and got him to sign an extremely thorough confidentiality agreement. Tyler was happy to sign it, he certainly didn't want to talk to anyone about it, he just wanted to go back to his quiet life and his job which he enjoyed. He didn't, however, turn down the large bonus that came his way in his next paycheque.

Clark and Lex went back to see Jor-El and after extensive testing of both Lex and Clark it was decided (but could not really be proven conclusively, it was all guesswork really) that Clark's body must be craving elements and chemicals that would have occurred naturally on Krypton but that he was not getting in enough quantities on earth. A mineral and chemical cocktail (that would have been lethal to humans, so Lex stayed far away from it) was devised by the AI to compensate for the lack in Clark's diet.

This incident further reinforced to Lex, however, that the AI just didn't have all the answers about what the effects of growing up on earth would have on a Kryptonian's physiology. They needed to learn more but Clark seemed to have an aversion to talking about it. It was as though he was embarrassed about not being human somehow, which Lex could not really understand, why worry about something so fundamental and unchangeable.

Nevertheless, he observed Clark's attitude (and past actions) that showed his ambivalence to his heritage and Lex devised a plan to get others working to study the issue. He just had to get Clark's agreement, the AI would not release information about Kryptonian physiology to human doctors unless Clark authorized it, of that Lex was sure.

Lex broached the touchy subject with Clark one morning a few days later at Clark's favourite meal time – breakfast.

Clark had a huge plate piled high with waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon; and it was disappearing at an alarming rate. Thankfully Clark hadn't gained any weight and wouldn't for quite a while yet – still his body seemed to need quite a lot of food. Who knew how much fuel his body required to effect the changes it needed to for the pregnancy?

This was Lex's point in broaching the subject with Clark; instead of letting Clark hide his head in the sand because it was an issue he didn't like to think about. Lex's point was that no-one really knew enough about Kryptonian physiology to be able to help them, even the A.I. was mostly useless (it only knew about Kryptonians who had grown up on Krypton) and it was time for that to change.

Clark had been silent while he wolfed down his food so Lex took it as the opening he needed to bring up the subject.

"Clark, I need to talk to you about something important for a minute, please."

Clark's head came up form his plate and he met Lex's eyes. "Okay, Lex."

"Clark, I would like you to think seriously about the kind of person you'd want for a doctor. I'm planning on hiring at least one doctor, maybe two or maybe even a team, if I can find the right people and get them to agree to my terms.

I'd like the team to monitor your health over the entire pregnancy. But I'm also going to give them complete access to everything we can get from the A.I. about Kryptonian physiology."

The minute Lex has said the word "doctor" Clark had started to frown and shift uncomfortably in his chair, slouching down low like he could hide from unpleasant topics.

"Come on, Clark, help me out a little here. I don't want you to hate the person I hire, but I will be hiring someone, so please help me pick someone."

"Fine, I want my doctor to be a guy, no women at all, and I want him to be old, really, really old, ancient almost. And he has to be ugly, and fat, really, really fat, like 500 lbs maybe…"

Lex cut him off before he got any worse.

"Clark, I know you're embarrassed and worried by the changes you may go through, but you're always going to be beautiful to me."

Clark just grimaced at this, so that didn't seem to go over so well with Clark and even Lex had to wince at his clichéd cheesiness, nevertheless he pressed on,

"But Clark, it really comes down to how much you love and care for our child. If we can come to a better understanding of Kryptonian physiology we can make our child's life better, easier. What if our child has to go through the same thing one day? I'm not going to let your embarrassment threaten the health of our child. We need to do this Clark! And imagine how much more we'll know about your biology, imagine if you had known what to expect growing up Kryptonian on earth? Would you deny that to our child? Not to mention we don't really want to have any more close calls with me about to drink acid, do we?"

"Fine, I'll help you pick a doctor, and I'll get Jor-El to cooperate with them" Clark sighed, "but really Lex, bringing out both the parental guilt this early was a bit low don't you think?" he pouted.

"Hey Clark, whatever works" Lex replied. Then he pushed a stack of 30 file folders across the table to land beside Clark's plate.

"There you go, knock yourself out. These are the top candidates in the world, Clark, I've already weeded out any undesirables. Out of these 30 files I expect you to come up with 5 final names and then we'll interview them together. Alright Clark?"

"Alright, I'll do it right now, might as well get it over with" Clark said, as though resigned to his fate and pouted at Lex, but there was a gleam of interest in his eyes as he reached for the files.

"You pout so prettily" Lex conceded gently "but I still expect your final list of candidates by the end of the day."

Clark pouted even more and batted his eyelashes up at Lex. "Aww Lex, are you trying to placate me with your poetic purple prose?"

"No Clark, I believe that's your purview, I'll leave the wordsmithing to you, I'm more a number guy myself. Numbers and science."

"Oh untrue, untrue!" Clark objected. "I may be okay with the written word but when it comes to public speaking I suck royally. But you – I've seen you mesmerize audiences at the most boring press conferences with your words, tone and body language until you had them eating out of your hand.

And I know for a fact that most of the press corps has to go back to the office to look up a lot of the words you use, but you never patronize. People love listening to you Lex, and I'm glad because so do I."

Suddenly Clark's eyes took on a pleading look, "In fact, I was wanting to ask you if I could tape you reading some kids stories, so I can play it to the baby every night. I want the baby to know your voice the minute it comes out and I figure it will relax me too – 'cause you know I always love listening to you" Clark said dreamily.

"Whatever you'd like Clark, of course I'll do it, but there's no need to tape me, I'll be there to read to you and the baby every night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of the 30 candidates Clark actually chose 6 doctors to be interviewed. Lex didn't want to give any of the doctors (or the media) any inkling of what he was up to, so he had an outside agency set up all the interviews. They were all scheduled at hotels in the candidate's city of residence, 4 of the 6 lived in the U.S. with one other living in Japan and another in France.

At the appropriate time Clark flew them to each interview and they let themselves in via the balcony of the suites Lex had arranged the interviews to be held in (to outsmart the media trying to follow them).

Needless to say the prospective candidates were all very surprised when Lex and Clark arrived to interview them, but being doctors and therefore used to stressful circumstances (like hospital ERs and surgery etc.) most of them recovered quickly. Most, not all, because a timid a timid American man who had forsaken practicing medicine for doing research remained very unnerved by them both.

Clark strained to ascertain if it was a xenophobic or homophobic prejudicial attitude that was making the young doctor uncomfortable, he listened to the man's increased heart-rate and rapid breathing but couldn't come to a conclusion solely based on the man's autonomic reactions.

This bothered Clark so much that he couldn't focus and Lex had barely started into his questions when Clark interrupted to ask Lex if he could have a moment with him privately. Lex quirked an eyebrow inquisitively at him but acquiesced and they went into one of the bedrooms adjoining the sitting room they were in.

"What's up Clark? Something wrong?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, at least I think so. This guy seems more nervous and upset than the situation warrants, even factoring in the surprise of who we both are. And now his nervousness is making me uncomfortable, and I need to know what's causing it. His heart-rate and blood pressure are through the roof."

"Hmmmm" Lex said distractedly. "I might have an idea as to what the cause is, but it's just a guess really."

"Yeah well, your educated guess is usually better than most people's facts, so let's hear it. I can't fathom how you could possibly know but then you've always been more of a student of human nature than I have."

"Maybe that's because you're not human Clark?"

"Ha ha, very funny" he replied.

"And also, did you just quote Star Trek IV to me?"

"Huh?" Clark looked surprised.

"Very articulate response Clark. You remember the scene when Scotty explains that Kirk thinks Spock's educated guess is better than most people's certainties?"

"Uh huh Lex, whatever you say," Clark replied slyly, then turned aside and coughed "GEEK" loudly into his hand.

Lex merely looked at him exasperatedly. "Enough tangents, back to the matter at hand Clark."

The teasing light left Clark's eyes as he got serious again. "Right Lex, I'm not the one taking us off on tangents and meanwhile 'twitchy guy' is back there (he jerked his thum behind him towards the sitting room they'd just exited) waiting for us. So tell me O Wise One, what do you think is making him so twitchy?"

"Let's just say Clark that your gaydar is for Crap! He seems a little repressed so he's probably been hiding safely in his closet – only to come out once in a while and fantasize, maybe even get off thinking about an unattainable man. And Superman is so unattainable that he can fantasize without risk of being pulled out of his cozy closet and then WHAM, here you are – larger than life – and of course, he's a little flustered."

Clark just gaped at Lex with his mouth wide open. "Real attractive Clark" Lex teased.

Clark was still at a loss for words. "I don't even know what to say to that. I mean I can't… I mean… you got all that from just looking at him?" He squinted his eyes at Lex, "You're sure you didn't have someone investigate him and you already knew this stuff?"

Lex smirked back at him. "I'm sure, do you really think I'd have kept this from you if I knew. I'd have told you if only just to tease you about it. And also, that's not the kind of thing an investigator finds out – I mean I know I hire the best and all that, but so far I've never managed to find an investigator who could read minds to discover who people fantasize about. And that would be just so useful too – although I think I'd probably be disturbed to know how many people actually fantasize about you Clark."

Clark blushed cutely.

"So, shall we go ask him if I'm right?" Lex asked.

Clark gaped at Lex a second time. "You're actually going to ask him that?"

"Of course, we need to get this out of the way before we decide whether to hire him or not."

"You'd still hire him even if he admits it?" Clark asked surprised.

"Sure Clark, you can't always help who you fantasize about or where your mind takes you but as long as he knows it's hopeless, that he has no chance with you and that you're mine, then I don't see why we can't get past it."

"I'm not sure if I can get past it" Clark admitted shyly. "I'm embarrassed for him and for me, can't we just take him out of the running for the job? I'd be really uncomfortable having him as my doctor if you're right."

"Well Clark, we're branded as each others, I'm yours and you're mine. Nothing else matters beyond that. If he's really as good as I think he is, your health and our child's health is too important to me, and I hope to you, to let a little embarrassment stop us from hiring him. But of course if you're sure you wouldn't be comfortable with him, I'd never force it on you. So you tell me, can you handle it? Because, let's face it, you're gorgeous, and if I didn't hire anyone who had ever fantasized about you, I'd never work with anyone but your parents. I mean, even Laura's probably entertained the thought a time or two."

"Ewwww Lex. That's just mean, now I won't be able to talk to Laura or look her in the eyes for weeks."

"Sorry Clark, just trying to put things in perspective. So let's just go back in there and see if HE can get past if before we deliberate any further."

And so they went back in to confront the poor doctor over whether he fantasized about Clark or not – Lex personally couldn't wait to tell Chloe and Martha about this one!

TBC.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
